A NEW BEGINNING
by babypink
Summary: With Kurei, and Nae part of their team, the new Team Hokage is beginning to form, but are they against an old friend, or a new enemy? New chapter finally uploaded!!!! sorry for the long silence, but I'm back!!!!
1. PROLOUGE

DISCLAMER: Flame of Recca belongs to Anzai Nobuyuki, and the other people publishing it.I do not own it or its characters.just borrowing them. (Blah blah blah) you know the rest..(sigh)  
  
A NEW BEGINNING  
  
-PROLOUGE-  
  
In the middle of the forest.an old man of about 70 is mumbling something. Something evil. In his voice, there is..hatred, and cruelty. He mumbles something again.and it appeared. The big black hole.it's the...Jikuu Ryuri, and someone is coming out of it...a grown man with long hair, and a burn on his face...and a boy...with big fangs... Then out of no where a flash of light, and something is getting scattered all over the place..and.......there...madougus....BUT WHY!?!?!?!?  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay.sorry about that.it's kinda weird eh?? I'm not that great of a writer...so bare with me. I will work on my writing skills.okay?? Well, what did you think?? Please Review and let me know!!!! 


	2. Return from the Past

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN FLAME OF RECCA..u know the rest..don make me say it..  
  
  
  
  
  
A NEW BEGINNING  
  
Chap. 1-Return from the past.  
  
Kagerou's POV  
  
It's almost a year since SODOM. Everything's been so unbelievably peaceful, and too peaceful. But I like. Waking up in the morning not having to worry whether worry if Yanagi-chan will be in any danger today, or whether Recca, my beloved son will have to face another deadly challenge. I couldn't bare to lose him.  
  
I wonder how Kurei, and Kaoru-chan are. I miss them so much, and I wish they were here to share this peacefulness with us. But I'm sure they are fine, and they always have each other. I hope we can enjoy this peace that we have right now, but I can't help it. I just have some sort?of feeling that something is going to happen. Something bad.  
  
"Oi!!! Recca hurry up!!!! You're gonna make us late for school!"  
  
Fuuko yelled from the doorstep of the Hanabishi residence, in her school uniform with Yanagi, and Domon by her side waiting impaciently. Mikagami was waiting outside the gate, with no expression as usual, being the ice- man he is.  
  
"I'm comin' you big tomboy!!!!!" Recca yelled from his room upstairs.  
  
From the word "tomboy" Fuuko's vein in her head popped, and started pounding on Recca who has just jumped downstairs.  
  
"Who you calling tomboy!? You big dumb jerk!!!!!" Fuuko jumped in the air and landed her foot on Recca's stomach. Domon trying to help his dear Fuuko- sama began pounding on Recca as well, and the daily fighting routine had began.  
  
".." (Mikagami&Yanagi sweat drop.)  
  
Ashamed at what was in front of him, Mikagami walked up to Yanagi.  
  
"Let's go Yanagi-san. There's no need for us to be late to school because of these monkeys."  
  
Then he began to walk, pulling Yanagi right along with him. Seeing that his precious Hime was taken away by Mikagami, Recca stopped the fight, and ran after them cutting in between Yanagi, and Mikagami. Domon, and Fuuko, who had calmed down by then joined the other three, and all walked together to school.  
  
************************************************  
  
-AFTERSCHOOL-  
  
Yanagi's POV  
  
It's so peaceful.I always dreamt of those days....where we could all go to school and live a normal happy life. I wonder how Kaoru-kun's doing. I miss him so much!!!! Well, atleast I know he's not alone, and he's with Kurei-san.  
  
Now I wonder where Recca-kun, Fuuko-chan, and Domon-kun are? They all ran off I guess it's one of their usual fights again (sigh) I guess I'll be walking home alone today. Maybe I'll pay Kagerou-san a visit. ~~~~~~~~  
  
As Yanagi continued walking towards the Hanabishi Resident she saw something lying on the ground. It looked like a girl, and she was unconsitious. Yanagi ran towards the girl as soon as she spotted her.  
  
Yanagi didn't know what to do. She seemed alive, but she couldn't carry her all by herself. She took out her cellphone from her schoolbag and dialed Fuuko's number. After about 5 rings, she finally picked up.  
  
"Hello??"  
  
"Fuuko-chan, it's Yanagi I need your help! There's someone lying on the middle of the road, and I don't know what to do!!" Yanagi said in a panicked voice.  
  
"WHAT!? Um, okay...just stay there and I'll be there in few minutes where are you???"  
  
"About a block away from Recca-kun's house. The street leading to the candy store."  
  
"Okay, just stay there, we're on our way" and Fuuko hung up the phone.  
  
About 5 minutes later, Fuuko arrived along with Recca, and Domon. They saw the girl, and decided to take her to Recca's house because it was the closest. They ran into the house, and entered the family room.  
  
When they arrived.they saw someone unexpected sitting in the family room. It was...Kurei, and Koganei. What was going one!?  
  
  
  
Author's Note: You hate it!? You Like it!? Doesn't matter just review plz!!!! As I've said I'm not good at writing.but I hope you like it!!!!! 


	3. Meeting New Friends, Meeting Old Friends

DICLAMER: Flame of Recca is the property of Anzai Nobuyuki, and the people he works with. (you know the rest.)  
  
CHAP 2  
  
Meeting Old Friends, Meeting New Friends  
  
"Kurei!? Koganei!?" Recca exclaimed. The last person he was expecting to see in this lifetime was Kurei, and Koganei. They had gone 400 years into the past using the Jikuu Ryuri didn't they?? There was no way, they were here. It was impossible. It had to be some sort of dream.  
  
Yanagi, Domon, and Fuuko standing right beside Recca were surprised as much as he was. Domon who was holding the unconscious girl almost dropped her on the ground.  
  
After about 30 seconds of silence, someone finally spoke up.  
  
"Well? Why are you standing there like imbeciles?? Sit down, and we'll tell you what happened." Kurei said.  
  
Recca sat down facing Kurei on the other side of the table. Yanagi followed, with Fuuko sitting right beside her. Domon who was still holding the girl, with a clueless expression, stood there with his mouth open, still trying to figure the situation out.  
  
There was another 5 seconds of silence. Fuuko who was eager to know what had happened finally lost her paitience, and a vein in her head popped, and ordered Domon to sit.  
  
"Domon!!!! You big fat imbecile!!!! Sit your ass down so we can hear why they're here." Fuuko bellowed, making everyone flip over.  
  
Domon finally coming back to his senses after getting yelled at by Fuuko, and placed the girl down next to Kurei, and sat down next to Fuuko.  
  
When Kagerou opened her mouth to ask who she was Recca stopped her.  
  
"Kaa-chan, we'll tell you what happened after Kurei tells his story."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"So Kurei. What the hell happened??? And how the hell are you here right now?? Didn't you go back into time??? Recca asked while more questions popped into his mind.  
  
"Yeah, we did Nii-chan" Koganei answered instead. "But we're somehow back into this time. We can't really figure out how through. We were just walking through the woods and all of a sudden it just happened.. "  
  
"What just happened Kaoru-kun??" Yanagi asked in her angel-like voice that he had missed so much.  
  
"A flash of light came out of no where and we were sucked into this big hole. The next thing we noticed we were lying in the woods, and when we walked out of the woods it wasn't the time we were suppose to be in. We somehow came back into this time period."  
  
"WHAT? Are you trying to mess with my mind!? Don't get Fuuko-chan angry!!!!!!" An impacient Fuuko said, sounding VERY annoyed at all the confusion.  
  
"Don't get me anymore confused than I already am for today! Ya got that?"  
  
"Geez, you're in a bad mood today, Fuuko ne-chan." Koganei said  
  
"Well can you blame me!? The stupid Geometry teacher's teachin me stuff that I can barely understand, but somehow in this bizarre world Recca, the idiot can understand it (HEY!!! Don't call me an idiot!!!!!) so I'm all pissed, and confused. After school I'm enjoying myself by kicking Domon, and Recca's ass, and then, I get a call from Yanagi, and this girl appears...and things are all confusing...and then you show up. FROM THE PAST!!!!!!!!!! It's too much confusion in one day. Even Fuuko-chan can't take this much!!"  
  
When Fuuko had finally finished talking her breath was all over the place, and she was finding it hard to calm down.  
  
Everyone didn't know what to say, and another moment of silence was upon them.  
  
This time Kagerou ended the silence by asking about the girl.  
  
"Before we forget would anyone mind explaining to me who this girl is, and why is she here??"  
  
To this Yanagi spoke up.  
  
"I found her unconscious on the ground, and I didn't know what to do so I called Fuuko-chan, and we decided to bring her here because it was the closest."  
  
Then everyone looked at the girl who was still lying unconscious next to Kurei. Kurei, and Koganei literally looked at her for the first time. They hadn't really noticed her when Domon carried her in because of all that was on their mind. When they saw her face they both gasped.  
  
"It can't be, is it?" Koganei said in a shocked voice. "But it looks just like her."  
  
"She does, but is it really..???" Kurei looked at Koganei.  
  
"It must be" Koganei looked back at Kurei.  
  
This was repeated about 5 more times until Fuuko had finally erupted, and she punched Koganei in the face screaming  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? AND WHO IS THIS YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT? I ALREADY TOLD YOU!!!! DON'T GET ME ANYMORE CONFUSED THEN I ALREADY AM!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Once again Fuuko was out of breath. This just wasn't her day, and she had very little patience.  
  
"Okay, okay, okay Fuuko-neechan please calm down. I'll explain it." Koganei said, a little scared.  
  
"Do you know this girl Kaoru-kun? Kurei-san?" Yanagi asked in a calm way, which was probably the farthest thing from Fuuko at that moment.  
  
"um, yeah..Yanagi-neechan, her name's Nae, and she.." Koganei said looking a bit uneasy. Instead Kurei finished the sentence for him,  
  
"She use to be part of the Uruha."  
  
"What!?" Recca exclaimed  
  
"This little girl??" Kagerou said just as surprised as Recca.  
  
"Yeah, she was one of us. Although she dropped out way before we met you guys. After she left, I never knew where she was, at that time, I didn't really care." Kurei said, in his usual calm voice  
  
"She was an orphan too." Koganei said "Just like me, and Kurei took her in. Then one day, she left to go somewhere, and she never came back. I always thought she was dead."  
  
"Why did she leave the Uruha?" Fuuko asked  
  
To that Koganei looked puzzeled,  
  
"Actually to think of it, I don't know. Do you Ku.." Before he could finish Kurei started to talk,  
  
"A friend of her's was killed, in the Urabutou Satsujin II, and she couldn't take anymore of the killings so she left." said Kurei.  
  
"She participated in the Urabutou Satsujin II? Wasn't that like 5 years ago? How old was she!?" Domon asked surprised at what he's hearing. He couldn't believe a girl this age could have participated in such an event at such an age.  
  
To this Koganei answered instead of Kurei,  
  
"Well, she's a year older than me so...5 years ago, she was 10, and she's 15 now."  
  
"10!?" Everyone screamed at the same time.  
  
"Believe it or not, she was indeed 10 years old." Kurei said in a calmed tone. "Her team actually went to the semi-finals, although one of her teammates died in that round. That was what led her to leaving the Uruha."  
  
"Wow I don't really know what to say." Yanagi said. Everyone was out of words, they couldn't figure out what was the right thing to say.  
  
Kagerou finally spoke up after another moment of silence,  
  
"I think we should call it a day. Fuuko-chan, Domon-kun, Yanagi-chan, you guys should be on your way home, and Kurei, and Kaoru-chan must be tired. I'm worried about the girl. I also have a bad feeling that Kurei, and Kaoru-chan's return here is going to result into something dangerous again. But, we've had enough for one day. Let's talk about this another time."  
  
"You're right Kaa-chan, We'll all come back tomorrow afterschool. We'll tell Mikagami to come too, I kinda smell something fishy is gonna happen." Recca said, then he got up and turned to Yanagi,  
  
"Come on, Hime, I'll walk you home." And walked out of the room.  
  
"Bye Kaoru-kun. I'll see you tomorrow." Yanagi waved good-bye to them, and Fuuko, and Domon followed.  
  
As soon as they left, Kagerou got up, and went to prepare a futon for Kaoru, and Kurei in Recca's room, and prepared another futon in Kaoru's old room for Nae.  
  
She returned to the family room, and found Kurei, and Koganei surrounding the girl, just staring at her.  
  
"I prepared a futon for both of you in Recca's room. Kaoru-chan I'm sorry you can't use your old room for tonight. I prepared a futon for her in your room, so can you guys carry her there, and I'll get dinner ready as soon as possible." Kagerou said in her sweetest smile.  
  
***************************************  
  
As soon as Recca came home, they had a silent dinner. Shigeo was out watching the big game with his buddies, so it was just the four of them. No one knew what to say, and as soon as he finished Recca left the table first. Then followed by Koganei, along with Kurei, who all went into Recca's room. Everyone felt a bit uneasy. Kurei, and Recca had actually never talked to eachother before. They had always hated eachother, they had always been enemies. But now things were different. They were on the same side. After all, they were brothers even if they were only related by their father's side. They had to get along somehow.  
  
Koganei who thought it was best to leave the two brothers alone, slipped out of the room, downstairs to help Kagerou with the dishes.  
  
Recca and Kurei were sitting in different side of the room, both being very silent. Kurei finally broke the silence.  
  
"Recca, I think we need to get something straight. We aren't enemies anymore, and after all, we are brothers. Atleast that's how I feel. What about you??"  
  
After a bit of silence Recca finally spoke up.  
  
"Yeah I guess. We are brothers, and although we started things out on the wrong foot, we can get passed that. We're no longer enemies, and we respect eachother. Right?"  
  
"Right" Kurei said in return with a smile on his face.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay...so how was it?? I hope you're all enjoying it!!!! I'm really getting hooked on writing fanfics. I like it (^o^) I just wanted to say thanks to Diamond-Crest, who's been reviewing this fanfic, and giving me good advice!!!! Thanks~and hope you keep on reading my fic!!! 


	4. Friend or Foe?

DISCALMER: I don't own Flame of Recca  
  
A NEW BEGINNING CHAP 3- Friend or Foe?  
  
Kagerou woke up early the next morning as usual, to wake up Shigeo, and Recca. Recca, who was sleeping soundly as usual did not wake up until 5 minutes before everyone came to pick him up.  
  
"Recca hurry up!!!!" she could hear Fuuko starting to get irritated. The daily fighting routine had began once again (sigh)  
  
After the kids left for school, Kurei, and Koganei left to go apply Kaoru into a school. Then she felt the presence of someone else awake in the house. It couldn't be Shigeo because he was outside making the fireworks. She walked into the family room, and saw a girl sitting by the window, looking at the sky. Kagerou wasn't sure who she was for a minute. She got closer, and the girl turned around. She look familiar, then she remembered that it was Nae, the girl Yanagi had found in the middle of the street the day before.  
  
"You must be Nae-san. I'm Kagerou." Kagerou said  
  
"Nice to meet you. Actually, I know who you are but how did I get here??" she had a puzzeled expression on her face.  
  
"Yanagi-chan found you unconscious on the street."  
  
"The healing girl??"  
  
"You know about her powers??"  
  
"Yes, I actually came to Nagogiri to look for Team Hokage. I have something to tell them, and it might be something dangerous."  
  
"Dangerous??"  
  
"Yes. It might be hard for them to accept after what they went through."  
  
Kagerou didn't know what to say. She was also confused at what the girl was trying to say.  
  
"By the way, Kagerou-san, how did you know my name?" Nae asked confused over the fact that Kagerou knew her name, when they had never spoken to eachother before.  
  
"Oh, Kaoru-kun, and Kurei told us last night when they saw you, they recognized you."  
  
"So they did come back from the past." Nae muttered but Kagerou had heard what she had said.  
  
"How did you know??" Kagerou was shocked that even though she was part of the Uruha, that she knew about Kurei, and Kaoru going into the past. How could she have found out? Was she an enemy?  
  
"I did some research, and Raiha told me."  
  
"Raiha?? Raiha, one of the Jyushinshuu? You know where Raiha is??"  
  
"No, but he knows I am here. He was the one who told me to come here. He wanted to come as well, but he said he would search for Kurei. Since we have our madougus back, he figured he was probably back from the past. Everything that you guys have been though, Raiha told me."  
  
"Wait, did you just say you have your madougu back?? How?? Madougus no longer exsist in this lifetime. The Hokage has ended."  
  
"Well, that is gonna turn into a really long story, and I don't know where to begin or how to tell it. Hey I got an idea, let's go into town!!"  
  
"What?? Why??"  
  
"Well, I need to get some clothes since I have none. All my belonging were burned in a fire that was caused by someone, which I will explain to you later. It's because of the fire that I was unconscious. I had been wandering around looking for you guys for 3 whole days, with no food, or sleep."  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that." Kagerou said feeling sorry for the poor girl.  
  
"Don't be. I'm alright, and I found you guys. In the end it all turned out all right."  
  
"Alright, let's go. Maybe you can tell me a little about yourself considering you know a lot about me, but I know nothing about you. Like, what's your fullname?? Or what madougu do you use??"  
  
"Mizukami Nae is my name, and the madougu I use is the madougu "SUI"  
  
"The madougu that produces water?? I don't know much about it, but that is a powerful madougu from what I've heard."  
  
"It is...and a great fighting partner."  
  
"Well, let's go, and you can start telling me your story."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Hello may I help you??" The lady in the office asked Kurei, and Koganei with a smile.  
  
"Yes, I want to apply my brother for this school again. His name is Kaoru Koganei. I'm sure his file is still here." Kurei said in a respective manner.  
  
They had to write a bunch of files, and after writing about 10 forms, Koganei was enrolled into the school again. He could go back anytime he wanted.  
  
Koganei, and Kurei walked out of the office, when someone almost as big as Domon was walking by. He didn't look like a Jr. High student. When he saw Koganei he yelled out his name, and ran towards him.  
  
"Koganei!!!! Is that you??" It was Hiroya Sano, his friend  
  
"Hey Hiroya!!! How you been??" Koganei shouted towards Hiroya showing his brilliant fanged teeth in his smile. He was so happy to be back.  
  
"I've been good. So you've come back??" Hiroya asked  
  
"Yeah, I don't know when I'll be starting, but I am coming back to the school. Hey, but do me a favor, and don't tell anyone. I wanna surprise them." He said giving a mischevious grin.  
  
"Alright. I guess I'll see ya later you little punk!!!!" Hiroya gave a nice big smile, and walks away.  
  
"An old friend??" Kurei asked as Hiroya walked away out of sight.  
  
"Yup!!!" Koganei smiled at him with a nice big happy grin, which Kurei returned with a smile.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Oji-san, we're home" Koganei yelled towards that shed where Shigeo makes the fireworks. Kurei was right behind him walking slowly.  
  
"Ou, Kaoru!! How did the application go?? All done??" Shigeo asked.  
  
"Yup, all done. I can go back whenever I want!!!!"  
  
"That's great. Wow, look at the time, it's almost noon. Let's have some lunch. What do ya want?? I'll cook since Kagerou's out in town with that girl, Recca brought home last night."  
  
"She went out with Nae? Why?"  
  
"I don't know. I think the girl needed some clothes."  
  
Author's Note: Okay...that was a short chap. But I'm uploading Chap 4. at the same time. This might have been a bit conusing, but it gets more clear in Chap 4 (I hope..) So keep on reading!!!!! Don't forget to Review!!!!! 


	5. Return of Hokage

DISCLAMER: FoR belongs to its creator, Anzai Nobuyuki, and I am just boring its characters. I do not own any of the characters in this fic, blah, blah blah...  
  
A NEW BEGINNING CHAP 3- Return of Hokage  
  
"MIKAGAMI~!!!!!!!!!!" Fuuko yelled out his name from the other end of the hallway, and a couple of footsteps behind her was Yanagi trying to catch up.  
  
Mikagami's POV  
  
A Sea Monkey...(sigh) I'll just ignore it, if she catches up, I'll just say I didn't hear her.  
  
Just as Mikagami was going down the stairs he felt a foot crash into his head, and pierce him into the concrete floor of the school.  
  
"Kora Mi-chan, what you doin?? Tryin' to ignore us?? We got something important to tell you!!!! Quit ignorin' us you ice-man!!!" Fuuko yelled at him, after he lifted his head from the crack on the floor.  
  
"Alright you Sea Monkey, what do you want?" Mikagami said in his coldest expression.  
  
"We're havin a little "chat" at Recca's today afterschool, and we need you to come."  
  
".." Mikagami stayed silent, as if he were debating with himself whether he should bother to go or not.  
  
"Please, Mikagami-senpai, we need you to be there." Yanagi said as if she was reading what the expression on Mikagami's face meant.  
  
Damn it Fuuko!!!! You lousy Sea Monkey!!!!! You knew I wouldn't say no to Yanagi-san.  
  
"Fine, I'll go." He gave a slight smile to Yanagi, then turned to Fuuko, and asked  
  
"But what does it have to do with??"  
  
With this Fuuko, and Yanagi looked at eachother, then Fuuko spoke up  
  
"Koganei"  
  
"Huh??" Mikagami was not expecting an answer like that.  
  
"Kaoru-chan is back." Yanagi said in her soft voice.  
  
"Ha?? Do-dou-yatte...douyatte(how)??" Even Mikagami couldn't hide how surprised he was, under his cold expressions.  
  
"We'll explain that at Recca's afterschool. Just be there okay?? We'll be waiting in the main gate." Then Fuuko, and Yanagi walked away, leaving behind a puzzle faced Mikagami.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
AFTERSCHOOL-Hanabishi Residence  
  
"So, that's what happened" Koganei said.  
  
When Koganei finished his story, Mikagami still couldn't believe it.  
  
Mikagami's POV  
  
How could someone come back from the past, when the Hokage has been destroyed? I'm also confused about the girl who Yanagi had found. Is she a friend, or foe?? If she was part of the Uruha, she might have rolled into the Ura- Uruha like the others. The timing of her appearance is just too good...can we really trust her? Maybe she wants revenge for killing Mori Kouran.  
  
Everyone was confused with the same fear in their minds.  
  
"Kurei, how do you know, that she's not an enemy? How do you know that she's not part of the Ura Uruha. Although Mori Kouran is dead, the Ura Uruha may still exsist." Mikagami asked  
  
To this Kurei whose head was tilted down raised his head to say something, but his eyes popped open to what he saw standing by the doorway facing the gang.  
  
"You think I'd work for that scumbag??" a girl's voice came from behind them. It was a voice they had never heard before.  
  
They all turned around, and saw Nae.  
  
"Nae..." Kurei said with a slight smile on his scarred face.  
  
"So, who thinks I'm working for that scumbag??" She glared daggers at Koganei.  
  
"Nae, calm down. We're saying it's possible." Koganei said  
  
"I already told you earlier Kaoru. I don't work for that jerk." Nae said again looking very annoyed.  
  
Then Kagerou stepped into the room.  
  
"Hey Kaa-chan, where were you??" Recca asked  
  
"I was out with Nae-chan. I think we should judge whether if she is an enemy or not after she gives us an explanation. So don't go jumping to conclusions." Kagerou said in a convincing voice.  
  
To this everyone became silent. Then Kurei spoke up,  
  
"I think we'd all like that. Could you explain to us what happened?"  
  
"Yeah, ofcourse, and I'm not here by any coincidence either, but I didn't come here to harm anyone. I came to warn you, and I need your help."  
  
"Warn us??" Mikagami asked  
  
"There's someone who went back into the past, and brought back all the madougus back into this life time, and that person was using a Hokage madougu"  
  
"How is that possible?? No madougus exsist in this lifetime anymore." Domon said. "It can't be!"  
  
"That's what I though, when my madougu all of a sudden cracked out of my sight about a year ago. I later found out that, it was because you guys destroyed the Tendou Jikoku. But there was one madougu that wasn't destroyed due to that fact, that it didn't exsist when you guys destroyed the Tendou Jikoku."  
  
"WHAT?? You mean someone in this lifetime is making madougus??" Recca asked getting even more confused by the second.  
  
"Kaima, one of the men that created the madougu, put a trick into the Tendou Jikoku, just in case, it were destroyed."  
  
"What kind of trick??" Koganei asked with his cat-like face all puzzeled.  
  
"He formatted the Tendou Jikoku to create a new madougu. A madougu that would allow you to change history."  
  
"To change history??" Kurei asked.  
  
"Yes, and that explains what the legendary script of Tendou Jikoku meant." Kagerou said.  
  
"What legendary script Kaa-chan??" Recca asked  
  
"There was a script that stated how the Tendou Jikoku was created. The man who wrote that script was Kaima. He might have used the Tendou Jikoku as a camoflauge. In this script it said that the Tendou Jikoku would be the worst nightmare of anyone getting in his way. That no one would understand the true powers of it." Kagerou said, looking at the horrified faces.  
  
"This is the legendary script." Nae took out a piece of old parchment looking paper out of her pocket.  
  
"This script is over 400 years old, but look at the print on it."  
  
"It looks good as new." Fuuko said the second she put her eyes on the parchment.  
  
"That's because the print on it is new, although the script is over 400 years old." Kagerou explained "The print on this probably appeared after the old one faded when the Tendou Jikoku was destroyed."  
  
"And now someone is messing with history using the madougu called "mirai" to bring back the madougus, and the flame caster's powers." Nae said.  
  
"Who is this person that uses this madougu mirai??" Mikagami who had been quietly listening spoke up.  
  
"His body is Yonekura Kojirou, but his spirit is of...Mori Kouran. Mori Kouran's spirit lives in Yonekura's body. His spirit has been wandering around for a year looking for the perfect body to use. He is trying to repeat what he has been doing all these years but through someone else." Nae said hesitantly.  
  
"w-wh-wha-what..??" Yanagi who had been quiet the whole time spoke up, with her whole body shivering. Recca who was sitting next to her took her trembling hands into his own, and began to comfort her. No matter how much time had passed, she couldn't forget the horror, and pain she went through with that man.  
  
"How do you know that??" Recca asked as he looked Nae straight into the eyes.  
  
"It says so in the script. The human whose spirit was the Tendou Jikoku lives in the body of someone else, using that madougu. So I figured it out, and I met him. He actually gave me my madougu back."  
  
"He gave it back to you??" Domon asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, he gave it to me, then told me to enjoy life while I can." Nae said "So, I got my madougu back. So did Raiha, who was with me. He actually knew part of the story, and he gave me this script to show you guys. He figured if Yonekura had actually changed history, you would be back from the past, so he is looking for you right now, Kurei. Eventually he'll find that you are here, or he'll come here anyways."  
  
"But we don't have our madougus, or powers back. How can we get them back?" Recca said, then he felt something burn on his hand, and he saw someone familiar, that he hadn't seen in a while.  
  
"KOKUU!!!!" he screamed, "What the hell are you doing here???"  
  
"Were you not listening to the girl talking??" he asked "Hokage is back..."  
  
"So...it really is true. That means I have my flames back, but my tattoos on my arms aren't there anymore. Why is that?" Recca asked starting to get a bit worried.  
  
"That's simple. You need to earn us back. Remember when I took away your Karyuu during the final of the Ura Butousatsujin III?? It's the same. You must come into yourself again, and earn them back. You must convince us that you deserve us." Kokuu said.  
  
"Fine, fine." Recca said. "But you said that the Hokage is back. Then how come they don't have their madougus back??"  
  
"That's simple, they must find it. That girl was lucky that she was given her madougu back by someone else." Kokuu said "They should start searching as soon as possible before it ends up in the hands of someone else, and you should come with me now to earn your powers back to yourself."  
  
Most of the people in the room had shocked expressions on their faces. (ofcourse, except, Mikagami, and Kurei. Also Nae who knew the story.)  
  
"Alright let's go then!!!!" Fuuko jumped up.  
  
"Wait!!!" Recca stopped her. "While we're away, who's gonna protect Hime? We can't leave her unprotected with that jerk back."  
  
"I will. I'll stay here just in case something weird goes on." Kurei said.  
  
"I will too. I want to fight!! I want that bastard out of this world forever!!!" Nae said "I'll help too"  
  
"Thanks, and I'm sorry that we thought you were an enemy at first...we just had to be really cautious that's all." Recca said facing Nae.  
  
"That's alright. You guys saved me when I was unconscious. We're even, or actually I probably owe you guys big time!!! So this is like my way of repaying you guys." Nae said giving a smile towards the Hokage gang.  
  
"Alright Hokage let's go!" Recca said "We'll all meet eachother at the Hokage House in 1 week!!!!"  
  
"Until then!"  
  
They all went on their way, and entered the world of fighting again. Team Hokage is back!!!!!  
  
Author's Note: Well Chap. 4 here!!!! I know the story is going really slowly...I'm sorry, but that's the way I write. Please Read&Review!!!!!!!! I hope this cleared up most of the things that had been confusing you. If not tell me!!! 


	6. Searching for the Puzzle Koganei...

DISCLAMER: Flame of Recca, is the property of Anzai Nobuyuki. I do not own the story or any of its characters. I am just borrowing them...(you get the point.)  
  
THANKS TO: tenshi no ai, who gave me advice, and reviewed my fanfic. I love getting advice from other ppl because I'm still a beginner at this, and it's great to actually know ppl are reading this. So thanks!!!! P.S. No, I wasn't offended by your review. I appreciate it, thanks, and yes, I do have knowledge of the manga. I own most of the volumes.  
  
A NEW BEGINNING CHAP 5- Searching for the Puzzle - *Koganei, and Nae's Story*  
  
Koganei Kaoru, age 14, woke up the next morning feeling really cheerful. Today was the day he would go back to school. He had missed going to school although he only attended school for a short month. He couldn't wait to see Hiroya, and Yoshikawa again. He wondered how the two of them were doing.  
  
He walked to school with Nae who was also starting school with him. Recca, had gone with Kokuu to get his Karyuu back, and Fuuko, Mikagami, and Domon were probably searching for their madougu. He should be doing the same, but he couldn't miss school. He didn't want to. He was going to go search for it after school, hoping he will find his partner, the Kougan Anki  
  
The bell rang signaling that homeroom was about to start. He walked into the class behind his homeroom teacher with Nae right behind him. He looked up to search for some familiar faces, and saw Yoshikawa in the seat by the window, and Hiroya in the seat, way back in the room.  
  
"We have two new students today," the teacher said towards the class. "Koganei Kaoru, and Mizukami Nae."  
  
All the girls screamed "Kaoru-kun!!" Happy to see Kaoru back.  
  
Kaoru was just as happy as they were and gave them a big fanged smile that stole everyone's hearts away. Kaoru took a seat in the front, and Nae took the seat in front of Yoshikawa by the window.  
  
Homeroom, and the first period class seemed like ages for Kaoru. He couldn't wait until break so he can talk to Yoshikawa, and Hiroya. The bell finally rang, and Koganei jumped out of his seat, and ran towards Hiroya, but was caught by his fan club.  
  
"Kaoru-kun!! You remember me?"  
  
A girl yelled out, and tries to give him a hug, but was pushed away by another girl. Then that girl was pushed away by another, causing a chain reaction, and a fight of who gets to talk to him first began. Thinking this was his chance to get away, he ran out of the classroom along with Hiroya, and Yoshikawa.  
  
"Koganei-kun!! It's good to see you again!" Yoshikawa said giving him a big cute smile, "How have you been?"  
  
"I've been good, how about you, and Hiroya, how's it going??" Koganei said giving them a fanged smile that he was so famous for.  
  
"I've been good. Hey, who's that girl that transferred today with you?" Hiroya asked "You know her?"  
  
"Yeah, she's Nae. I've known her for a long time. Speaking of Nae, where is she?" Koganei looked around the hallway.  
  
Then he saw Nae walking out of the classroom full of girls who were still fighting over Kaoru that obviously wasn't there anymore. They haven't noticed that Kaoru had walked out of the classroom.  
  
"Nae!!" Koganei yelled at the girl "Come here."  
  
Nae turned around, and started to walk towards them. When she saw Hiroya, and Yoshikawa she gave them a cute smile, and said,  
  
"Hi, I'm Mizukami Nae. Nice to meet you!!"  
  
"I'm Yoshikawa Hozumi, and he's Sano Hiroya." Yoshikawa pointed at Hiroya.  
  
Although Nae was smiling, Koganei noticed that there was something wrong. She seemed a bit lonely. Like something was missing. But as soon as she started chatting with Yoshikawa, she looked happy, and Kaoru didn't worry about it anymore.  
  
She looked happy chatting away with Yoshikawa, while Hiroya was talking to Koganei about fighting a duel during lunch period. He still wanted to fight. The bell rang, and they entered the classroom, where the girls had finally stopped fighting when they were split up by their teacher.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
~During Lunch~  
  
Nae, and Yoshikawa were on the roof with a couple of girls eating lunch. A short distance away, you could hear someone punching the walls, and rocks cracking. It was Hiroya, and Kaoru. Once in a while you would hear Hiroya yelling,  
  
"Stop running away, and come!! Fight, damn it!!"  
  
or something like...  
  
"Arrrghhh!! Why won't you come at me?"  
  
Hiroya really wanted to fight.  
  
But Koganei's answer to that would be,  
  
"I don't have a reason to fight you." With a huge fanged smile.  
  
Which would get Hiroya even more warmed up to fight.  
  
Nae's POV  
  
Sounds like Kaoru's having fun. I never knew how it felt to have friends, and go to school. I can't believe I missed this all these years. I wonder what my friends are doing right now. I wonder how they are...(sigh)  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Nae are you really leaving?? You know Shuu's death isn't your fault. You don't have to leave." A girl around the age of 10 asks Nae, who also looks about that age.  
  
"Yes I do, besides I can't take anymore of the killing. I don't see how you're willing to stay here. Besides, it was my fault he died. I shouldn't have let him fight in the condition that he was in. If I had fought in that round for him, he wouldn't have died." Nae replied.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. Don't go blaming yourself." The girl said trying to comfort her friend.  
  
"Well, that's not the only reason. I mean, I can't work under Kurei anymore. He's turned into this heartless person. He's changed over the past few years. He use to be more human-like." Nae said sadly to her friend.  
  
"That's why I don't work under Kurei. Well technically I do, but only because Mori-sama told me to." The other girl said. "Mori-sama is so much of a better person. I don't see what you see in Kurei. Why don't you come work with us?"  
  
"Mika, it was Mori that transformed Kurei into the person he is right now. He raised him to be a machine, not a person. I don't see what you see in him. The team that killed Shuu, was the team Mori's men was in. Although it was part of the tournament, they shouldn't have killed him. I mean Shuu was one of Mori's adopted sons." Nae yelled, "How can you still believe in them?? Come on, come with me, we don't have to work for them. We can be free. Do you want to keep on killing people?? We could've lived a normal life if it weren't for them!!"  
  
"Nae, we'd be dead if Mori-sama didn't adopt us. I can't believe you're leaving after he gave us a roof to live under, when we were practically dying in the street. If you want to quit the Uruha, fine!! But I can't believe you're leaving after all he did for us!! It's Kurei, you should be blaming. You can work under Mori-sama." The girl said, her lips forming a smile as she slid out her hand expecting Nae to grab it.  
  
"What?" Nae asked back slapping the hand away. "The Ura-Uruha?? I don't think so" Then she walked away.  
  
**End of Flashback** ~~~~~~~ Nae sighed remembering the day she left the Uruha. She sighed so loud thinking about the time when she left the Uruha. She sighed so loud that the girls who were chatting away stopped, and starred at the girl starring at the sky for a little while. Then they began to chat away again.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Nae, and Koganei had been in school for a while. They were enjoying themselves although the classes were way too easy for the both of them. They wanted something more challenging, but the school didn't offer any more high-level classes.  
  
The bell rang, and school was out for the day. Another boring day of classes, and a fun day with friends had passed. Tomorrow, they had to go to the Hokage House to meet the others. There was one slight problem. Koganei hadn't found his Kougan Anki yet. He didn't really seem to care. Nae was actually getting nervous of the fact that Koganei hadn't found his madougu yet. In fact, she was more concerned than, Koganei. It seemed like he had forgotten that tomorrow was the day to meet everyone.  
  
All of a sudden there was someone running out of the classroom.  
  
"Koganei-!!!!!!" Hiroya said, chasing after Koganei. They were starting their fight again.  
  
Everyone in the class sweat dropped except for Yoshikawa who just started to laugh.  
  
Everyone was worried, except Yoshikawa, and Nae. No one knew that Koganei was a good fighter except, Hiroya, and Yoshikawa.  
  
"Nae-chan, let's go home." Yoshikawa said to Nae, and they both walked out of the door.  
  
Yoshikawa turned out to be a good friend of Nae, throughout the past couple of days. They got along really well. Yoshikawa didn't give Nae evil eyes for being Koganei's good friend, unlike other girl, who would sometimes pull her into a corner, and yell at them to get away from "THEIR" Kaoru- kun. Nae would just laugh at that which made the girls even more angry.  
  
They walked out of the school gates together, and chatted for a while. Then Nae felt the presence of someone following them.  
  
"Yoshikawa-san, don't turn around, but I think there's someone following us." Nae said turning her voice into a whisper.  
  
Yoshikawa slightly turned around, and took a look. Then she gasped, and turned back to Nae.  
  
"I know that man. I don't know his name, but he had something against Hiroya, and took us as hostages. Then Hiroya came, and he beat Hiroya up along with about 10 or 15 other people. Then Kaoru-kun came, and helped us." She said speaking in a low tone.  
  
"Do you think they want us as hostages??" Nae asked  
  
"Maybe" Yoshikawa replied, a bit shaken.  
  
Nae was quiet for a minute, thinking of what to do. Even if he were good at street fighting, he wouldn't be able to handle Nae. She was trained by Kurei, but she didn't want Yoshikawa to see this side of her, so she decided to run.  
  
"Yoshikawa-san, you see that curve there?? We'll turn to the right, and then run for it until we can get rid of him." Nae said as they got closer to the curve.  
  
When they reached the curve, they turned right, and began to run. But as if they had been waiting for them to do that, 5 other guys with nasty scars on their faces appeared from both sides, and grabbed them.  
  
Nae kicked one of them in the stomach, and the blow knocked him out, but she was not ready for an attack from behind, and front at the same time. She was caught by back, and punched in the stomach that knocked her unconscious.  
  
"Nae-chan!!!" Yoshikawa yelled, but she was hit in the back of the neck which turned her unconscious as well.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
When Nae woke up she realized that she was in an old shed. It reeked of smoke, and alcohol. The place was a dump. It had garbage lying all over the place. The only thing that looked clean around here was this long golden stick that looked like a big knife. It looked awfully familiar. Something that she had seen a long time ago. Her mind was still a bit blurry from the blow to her stomach, which was pretty hard.  
  
Is that...the Kougan Anki? Nae thought to herself.  
  
Indeed it was. But how did these idiots end up with it?? Nae thought to herself. She looked to her side, and saw Yoshikawa still unconscious from the blow.  
  
One of the guys who realized she was awake, came up to her, and kicked her in the stomach.  
  
"So, you're awake. Don't worry, Sano, and your little friend are on their way to rescue you. But they're in bad luck. There's 30 of us here against the two of them, they don't stand a chance." The guy who was following them said.  
  
He has an ugly face. It was full of scars, and he had several chipped teeth.  
  
So, Koganei was on his way. Nae thought to herself. He won't have any trouble with just 30 guys, and Hiroya seemed to be pretty good at fighting too. The problem would be if any of them knew how to use the Kougan Anki. If they just thought of it as a huge knife, then there would be no problem. If they knew what the Kougan Anki could do, and was able to use it as well as Koganei did, they were in trouble.  
  
"Kaoru wouldn't lose to bunch of idiots like you." Nae spat at the guy.  
  
The guy gave Nae another kick in the stomach, and said  
  
"You stupid bitch. We got a great weapon. It's a great knife, and big too. It's cuts great. Want me to try it out on you?"  
  
So, the guys thought it was just a knife. Then it would be an easy fight for Koganei.  
  
"Hey!! Sano, and that little kid's here. Let's get him." Someone standing by the door said. He too had a bunch of nasty scars on his face.  
  
They were all waiting by the door, then all of a sudden, the door was flung opened by Hiroya's kick. They all jumped up, and began to fight.  
  
Hiroya's fist went into some guy's face, and knocked him unconscious, then another guy came right at him, and gave him a nice kick in the stomach that made him fall back. Koganei's drop kick hit the guy right in the head, and pierced his head into the concrete.  
  
Someone else with a long wooden stick, and a cigarette in his mouth plunged right at Koganei, who easily dogged it, and took the cigarette out of the guys mouth.  
  
"You know, smoking's bad for your health." He said coolly with a wink.  
  
"You little brat!!!" The guy head straight for Koganei.  
  
Koganei slipped into the guy's side, and stuck the cigarette into the side of his face, that burned. They guy gave out a huge scream.  
  
Hiroya's punch came right at him, that made him fly out the door.  
  
Guys kept coming towards them, but they had no chance against Koganei, and Hiroya.  
  
This continued for about 10 minutes, until everyone was either on the floor trying to get away, or unconscious with more scars on their faces. All except one.  
  
The only one left was the guy with the chipped teeth. He ran to the other side of the room, and grabbed the Kougan Anki in it's first form "KIBA".  
  
When Kaoru saw his Kougan Anki in the hands of the other guy, his eyes widen.  
  
"How did you get that? Where did you find it?" Koganei asked. He was so confused.  
  
How did the Kougan Anki end up in the hands of a freak like him?? He thought to himself.  
  
"Oh this?? Precious isn't it? I found it in the dump. What kind of idiot would get rid of this sort of things? It cuts real well you know? Maybe I'll let it kill someone. I'll start with you kid. Sano, you're..." Before he could finish, he felt a foot making it's way into his stomach.  
  
Koganei was pissed. Very pissed. He was pissed that his partner, the Kougan Anki, the madougu that Kurei had given him, was in the hands of such an idiot, and the idiot was gonna use it to kill someone??  
  
OVER MY DEAD BODY!! Koganei thought to himself, not willing to let the Kougan Anki kill anyone. Not anymore.  
  
He was gonna get it back no matter how hard it was.  
  
The guy after receiving the blow from Koganei fell backwards, letting go of the Kougan Anki. Not missing this chance Koganei grabbed the Kougan Anki, he transformed it into its second form "RYU" and threw it towards the guy.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!" the guy screamed.  
  
The chains of the Kougan Anki spun across him and the blade stopped right before it was about to pierce his stomach. At the sight of this, the guy with the chipped teeth fainted from fear. Hiroya gulped what was stuck in his throat, and Yoshikawa had woken from all the commotion, was shocked. Nae had a smile on her face, satisfied with how Koganei handled the situation.  
  
Koganei put him down, and put his Kougan Anki back into the first form. Then he, and Hiroya went to go help Yoshikawa, and Nae.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
After they said good-bye to Hiroya, and Yoshikawa they began to walk home.  
  
"Good thing you found your Kougan Anki. Remember we have to be at the Hokage House tomorrow, you know??" Nae said to Koganei, who was in a very good mood.  
  
"Oh, it's tomorrow?? I totally forgot. Thank God I found it today. If I didn't have it with me tomorrow, they'd kill me." Koganei sweat dropped thinking what Fuuko, and Domon would do to him, if they had their madougus back, and he didn't.  
  
He had totally forgotten that they had to be at the Hokage House tomorrow.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, there's Chap. 5 It was suppose to be Koganei&Nae -centered. I think there's still some mystery about this girl but I will clear that up in the upcoming chapters. Next chapter is ice-man, Mikagami's story. Hope you enjoyed!!! Don't forget to Review!!! 


	7. Melting the Ice Mikagami Tokiya...

DISCLAMER: I unfortunately DO NOT own Flame of Recca. It belongs to the wonderful Anzai Nobuyuki who created this wonderful manga.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just so you know, I haven't seen the anime in a while. But I do own most of volumes of the manga, in Japanese. (I'm from Japan, just in case you didn't know.) So my stories follow the manga version, and rarely the anime version.  
  
THANKS TO: Diamond-Crest for once again reviewing!!! I will try to update as soon as possible, and in later chapters I will clarify on the part of Nae's madougu. I'm not so sure myself what it actually does. All I know is that the element it uses is water. I will work on it. Actually I already have the next chapter ready, but I'm not quite satisfied with it yet, so as soon as I am, it'll be posted.  
  
  
  
A NEW BEGINNING  
  
CHAP 6  
  
Melting the Ice *-Mikagami Tokiya's story-*  
  
It was a bright sunny day; the light was coming in from the window. Mikagami Tokiya, had decided to cut school for the week, since he would have to start looking for his madougu. For the last 4 days he had been searching places he had meaning to, such as the old apartment he lived in with his sister, his house before his parents died, where he was trained by Meguri Kyouza, and even SODOM. But he had no luck.  
  
As the light crawled in through the window, he opened his eyes. The first thing that came to his mind was the face of his sister. He hadn't seen her face in a while. She was always deep in his heart, but he had not seen her face in his mind, for a while ever since...ever since they got back from Sodom, after the death of his Master, and Grandfather, he avoided her face because it brought back the bitter truth. The truth that he wasted 7 years trying to avenge her death. He had been trying to get over the past, and actually start living. He had waster 7 years of his life, dwelling in the past. It was finally time to move on.  
  
He didn't know why all of a sudden his nee-san's face appeared. She didn't look too happy. She seemed...worried?? He had to go visit her. He quickly got out of his bed, and changed into some black jeans, and a t- shirt. The t-shirt was a bit torn, and faded. It was the last thing his sister bought him before she died. It fit perfectly now because they had accidentally bought one two sizes too big for Mikagami.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
He stood in front of his sister's grave. On the stone is engraved "Mikagami Ke No Haka" (Grave of the Mikagami Family) Next to the stone is a long tall thin sign made of wood. On the sign "Meguri Kyouza" is written in black. He had that made, and put next to his sister's grave after he came back from SODOM. He wanted his grandfather to be buried next to his sister along with his mother, and father, but his body is buried in the territory that use to be Sodom. He visited him when he went to SODOM to search for the Ensui.  
  
"Nee-san..." He said towards his sister's grave as he put down the flowers, and put his hands together to say his prayers.  
  
He wanted to see his sister again, just like the time when he saw her before he left for Sodom. Before he knew the truth. Before he knew his Master was his grandfather. So much has happened since then.  
  
He waited for her to come to him. He wanted to see her one last time. Just so he can be sure that he was all right. He wanted her to come out, and embrace him with her loving arms, and tell him it would all be all right. He was so confused lately, and not to mention stress from all the recent surprising events.  
  
He waited, but she didn't come to him. He had to figure things out by himself, without her now. He felt a bit lonely from that.  
  
He walked away from the grave.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
He kept walking. He didn't know where he was going. Without noticing, he was out in the city. Walking along in the busy streets, with businessmen talking on their cell phones, teenage girls walking around chatting amongst themselves. Homeless men sleeping on the steps. The world was busy with their lives.  
  
The world was busy..living in peace. He was living in peace for almost a year with no problems, but there was one thing that was always on his mind. Why did he continue to hang around the Hokage gang. He was wondering why he had to keep on working with the Hokage. Was it duty? He had only joined the Hokage because he wanted to avenge his sister's death. Now he had done that. Although he felt that he, and the rest of the Hokage gang have a relationship that can't be cut, but what was this feeling inside him? He wasn't sure what it was, but did he still have to work with the Hokage?  
  
As he was thinking he heard a song coming from somewhere. He looked up, and it was from the huge screen TV from the building next to him. He stopped, and looked at the TV.  
  
On the huge TV screen, of a building there was the daily CD HIT ranking on. Today's number two single of the HIT RANKING as the DJ who addressed him as "Blue" announced was a song called "Akashi". It was song by a group of 4 teenage girls named ZONE. (Author's note: Yes, the song exists, and ZONE is a real group.) In their video they were dressed like a bunch of punk- band girls. Mikagami thought the music of teenagers were a bit ridiculous these days. Some of them didn't even know how to sing. He took a quick glance at the TV, and then began to walk away. When the group began to sing, he stopped, and looked up at the TV again.  
  
This song, "Akashi" (it means proof in Japanese) was singing something that was so familiar to him. A feeling that was so familiar was written in this song, that was sung by these four typical teenage girls. On the bottom of the screen were the words:  
  
Today's NUMBER 2: Akashi By: ZONE (ZONE are: TAKAYO, MAIKO, MIYU, MIZUHO)  
  
They were holding instruments, and singing. Three of them were standing in the front, holding guitars, and a bass. The other girl was in the back playing the drums. The middle one in the front began to sing, as the other three joined her later in the song.  
  
Naze boke ha koko ni iru? Doshaburi no ame no naka de  
  
(Why am I here? In this pouring rain?)  
  
Ashita no tame ni boku ha irunoka? Nani ga dekirunoka?  
  
(Am I here for the future? Will I be able to do something?)  
  
Dare ka oshiete. Dareka kizuite. Dareka bokuni sono kotae wo.  
  
(Someone tell me. Someone notice. Someone give that answer...)  
  
Hito no uzu, mayoi konde. Miageta biru no hazama de chiisaku mieta chigireta sora nomikomaresou.  
  
(Lost in the maelstrom of humans. The building I look up into, between the torn sky, I feel like being swallowed.)  
  
Dare ka oshiete. Dareka kizuite. Dareka bokuni sono kotae wo.  
  
(Someone tell me. Someone notice. Someone give that answer...)  
  
Ima boku ga ikiru jibun no ibasho sagashimotomete sakenderu. Mayoi tsukaretemo sakebi tsukaretemo mou nigetakunaiyo...  
  
(The reason I am living. Searching for my place. Even is I get tired of getting lost, even if I get tired of screaming, I don't want to run away anymore...)  
  
Nani mo nai. Kono heya no sumi uzukumari. Tsukare hatete. Nemuru koto sae obieteita kizutsuita boku.  
  
(There is nothing. In this room, I dwell in the corner, all worn out. I was so hurt, I was even afraid to fall asleep. )  
  
Dare ka oshiete. Dareka kizuite. Dareka bokuni sono kotae wo.  
  
(Someone tell me. Someone notice. Someone give that answer...)  
  
Ima boku ga ikiru jibun no ibasho sagashimotomete sakenderu. Mayoi tsukaretemo sakebi tsukaretemo mou nigetakunaiyo...  
  
(The reason I am living. Searching for my place. Even is I get tired of getting lost, even if I get tired of screaming, I don't want to run away anymore...)  
  
Moshi boku ga shindemo namida wo nagasu hito ga irunara...x x x x x  
  
(If I die, and there is someone who will shed a tear... x x x x x )  
  
Namida ga hidari no kodou wo yurasu Furueagaru akashiwo. Boku ha koko ni iru. Ima ikiteiru, sakebitsuzukete, susume...  
  
Tears make my left pulse, shaking with the proof. I am here right now, living, as I continue to scream, and keep on going...  
  
  
  
The song reminded him of something familiar.  
  
That song, "Akashi" was the song of his life, before he met, Recca. Before he met Yanagi. Before he met, Domon, Fuuko, Koganei, and Kagerou. Before he met Hokage. The champions of the Urabutou Satsujin III. His...friends. How could he have forgotten that? He always hated to admit to other that he was friends with those monkeys, and he probably would never admit it to them either. But deep down inside, he was thankful that he had met them. That he was, and still is part of Team Hokage. His place, the place he belongs. He wasn't alone anymore. When his sister didn't answer him earlier, he though he was alone. He was wrong, now he had friends. His mates that would guide him if he ever got lost. People who care about him, people who he cares about.  
  
After the girls stopped playing, he turned back to where he had came from earlier. He walked up the long heavy stone stairs to the cemetery where his mother, father, and sister was. His Master Meguri Kyouza, or his Grandfather was there too, if not in body, then by soul.  
  
When he went earlier, he was having doubts. Maybe the reason he couldn't find his madougu anywhere was because he wasn't meant to find it. He was just running away. But now he knows, that he is going to find it. That song had told him the truth.  
  
He use to hate songs. It always had a cheerful image. Like in music class in school everyone would be singing with a smile, where he didn't know how to smile. He had forgotten how to smile, until Yanagi showed him how good it felt to smile.  
  
He finally finished walking up the stone steps. He walked to the edge of the cemetery where his parents, and sister were buried.  
  
"Nee-san, I found my answer." He said with his face looking down, starring at his shoes.  
  
"Earlier when I came here. I was running away from my feelings. I didn't want to admit that I had friends. I didn't want to admit that I cared about anyone."  
  
He took a deep breath. He was going to let out his feelings for the first time in 7 years.  
  
"I was always so lonely. Everyone around me had a family, they looked so happy. The only thing that was keeping me from taking my own life was my will to avenge your death, nee-san." He took another deep breath.  
  
It felt good, it felt right that he was letting out all that had been building up in his soul for all these years.  
  
"After I found out the truth from my Master, my Grandfather, our Grandfather, I felt something snap inside of me. Like some rubber band that had been ready to snap free for a while, but never did. I didn't know what I was living for anymore." He took another deep breath, realizing how good it felt to let out his feelings. All that had been building up inside of him.  
  
"Now, I do. I know that I have friends that care about me that embrace me. (sometimes too hard, but) I care about them too. Before I wasn't sure if I still wanted to fight with them. I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay by their side. But..now I have my answer. I do. I want to fight alongside them because they are my friends. I want to live, I want to stop running away, and start walking towards the wind that had been pushing me backwards. I've finally found my place, and I am going start walking towards the wind, that's trying to blow me away."  
  
He said as he looked up, and saw his sister, and grandfather looking at him dearly.  
  
"Nee-san, Ojii-san." He said, with misty eyes.  
  
"You've finally found your answer, your place Tokiya." His sister said as she embraced him once again.  
  
"Now I can rest in peace, without worrying over you all the time."  
  
"Nee-san" Mikagami was lost in words. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"You've found your place a long time ago, you were just too stubborn to admit it. I was so worried when you were about to let go of your friends. When you were wondering whether you should fight alongside them, or not. But the thing is Tokiya, now you know where your place is, and I know you won't run away." His sister said giving him a sweet smile that he loved so much.  
  
"You have done well, Tokiya. You've finally found your answer." His grandfather said as he smiled at his grandson.  
  
"Ojii-san.."  
  
"You've finally found it, your place." Mifuyu said giving him one last smile, before she, and her grandfather faded away.  
  
"Nee-san, Ojii-san, thank you." Mikagami said smiling.  
  
It wasn't one of those slight smiles he gives, but a real smile.  
  
He closed his eyes for a few moments remembering the memories, of his sister. The memories of his Master Meguri Kyouza, and his last words to him in SODOM, when he told him the truth.  
  
When he opened his eyes, there was something dug into the dirt in front of the wooded sign that read, "Meguri Kyouza". It looked like a small knife made of stone. On the tip of the hilt there was a stone with the symbol of water on it.  
  
It was the Ensui. The gift that was given to him by his sister, and his grandfather had given him in the past.  
  
Once again, it was in the hands of Mikagami Tokiya. But this time it was different. The ice that had been frozen in his eyes for a long time, had now been melted by the love that he has received from others.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: At first I hadn't planned on putting the song by ZONE in it. I was downloading the song while I was writing part of this chap. I played it right after it finished downloading, and I thought it fit in with Mikagami's character. I dunno that's just me. If you agree, or think otherwise, doesn't matter just review!!!! How do you guys like the story so far? I dunno if anyone's reading it cuz I don't get much reviews. So if you're reading it just let me know. The song "Akashi" by ZONE does really exist, and I put the whole song in this chap. Also if you want to use the English translation of the song go ahead. I did the translation myself.  
  
DISCLAMER: I DO NOT own the song "Akashi" by ZONE in anyway either. I just borrowed it to help write this chapter. 


	8. Alongside a Friend Kirisawa Fuu...

DISCLAMER: Flame of Recca is not mine. I am borrowing its characters. It belongs to Anzai Nobuyuki.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Two chapters in one week..yeah!! My brain is working!!! It's a Christmas present from me to you all!!! BUT, I have NO ideas for the next chapter at this specific moment. So forgive me. Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!! Hope it turns into a wonderful Christmas for you all!!!!!  
  
  
  
A NEW BEGINNING  
  
CHAP 7  
  
Alongside a Friend *-Kirisawa Fuuko's Story-*  
  
"Fuuko-sama!!!!!!!!!" A certain gorilla with a Mohawk was running towards a very irritated Fuuko Kirisawa who was just walking by his flower shop.  
  
She heard his annoying voice perfectly even through her earphones though her CD player was on full blast. Ignoring the idiot, she kept on walking as if there was no one chasing her although by that time the ground was already shaking. He finally caught up, and stopped right in front of her.  
  
"Fuuko-sama, your beloved pretty Domon-kun is here. ("PRETTY?? Yeah, right." Fuuko whispered to herself.) I see you skipped school today, just like me. How two people who are in love think alike, huh?" He said in his usual smiling tone.  
  
Fuuko not changing her expression, took out the earphones from her ears, and said.  
  
"What do you want, you jerk?" as she kicked him in the stomach that threw him to the other side of the street.  
  
"If you got time to chase around me, why don't you go look for your madougu??" She yelled towards a Domon who was flying away by the second.  
  
"I don't have time to be hanging around an idiot like you. I'm going. Ja, matane (kinda like..See ya!!)."  
  
She walked away. There was something different about Fuuko. She was mad, but not just mad, she was really mad. She was pissed, as she would put it. But what was upsetting her so much?  
  
  
  
  
  
As she walked by the school gates people were coming out. She stood about 10 meters away from the gate, until she spotted Yanagi.  
  
"Hey Yanagi!" Fuuko yelled out, happy to see her friend unharmed.  
  
She was worried about Yanagi non-stop, and she had not had the time to check up on her. She was hoping someone stayed behind to keep an eye on her.  
  
"Hi, Fuuko-chan. You haven't been in school lately. Domon-kun, and Mikagami-senpai weren't there either though."  
  
"Mi-chan wasn't there either? I know Domon wasn't, but I don't really care for that gorilla, so whatever."  
  
"Yeah, he wasn't. Maybe he went to go look for his madougu."  
  
"Maybe.." Fuuko said as she spaced out.  
  
"Fuuko-chan? Is something wrong?" Yanagi asked looking concerned at her best friend.  
  
"Yah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I just came here to tell you to look out this week while we're all away. That Yonekura-yarou might come, and get you."  
  
"Thanks, but I think I'll be okay." Yanagi said smiling thankfully at Fuuko.  
  
"Alright, well, I'll be on my way." Fuuko said as she walked away.  
  
Fuuko's POV  
  
I thought someone would stay behind with Yanagi, but I guess we all thought the same since we all left. Looks like Mi-chan's started looking for his madougu. I don't know about Koganei, or Domon. I'm not so worried about Koganei. He's smart, he'll find it. But Domon, he's dumber than a three- year-old kid. But it really isn't him I should be worried about. I need worry about myself, I have two more days to find the Fuujin. I've been searching in different places for it, like the school, where I first used it, the Hokage House. I even went to the place the Urautou Satsujin took place. It was kinda weird. They were re-building the doom, and they were taking down a weird statue that looked like Kukai. I knew Kukai rebuilt the doom after Recca, and Kurei destroyed it, but why were they rebuilding it again? I wonder why..ah, well. I need to worry about finding the Fuujin first. Think Fuuko, isn't there a place where you haven't been?? Wait..what about the forest that Raiha gave me the kaku of the Fuujin. That's it. Why didn't I think of going there?? I can't believe I haven't gone there!!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Man this place is creepy.." Fuuko said to herself as she entered the forest.  
  
She remembered the first time she came here. She didn't know that lousy fortune-teller was Raiha. She thought it was one of the Ura-Uruha. When she found out it was Raiha, she remembers pounding him, and then she gave her the look. That cold deadly look that was so unexpected from the cheerful Raiha.  
  
"Now, what do I do? How am I suppose to find the Fuujin?" Fuuko asked herself. There was nothing around except trees.  
  
Trees, trees, trees. That's all there was in this place. Everything was still, and quiet. She walked around looking for any signs of her Fuujin. She searched the whole forest about twenty-zillion times, but she still found nothing. She sat down by a tree, and closed her eyes. Then she heard something familiar.  
  
"hujin..Gos..sama"  
  
The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite figure out, or make out what it was saying, or where she had heard it before. She followed the voice.  
  
"Goshujin-sama."  
  
She kept walking towards where the voice was coming from. She didn't realize this, but she was walking the opposite direction as the winds was blowing.  
  
"Goshujin-sama!!"  
  
She heard one last time until she found what was calling her. It was the Fuujin. The white tekkou with its 5 spare red balls, and the main ball, or kaku with the symbol "Fuu" meaning wind, all placed in their proper positions.  
  
"So this was what was calling for me." Fuuko said to herself as she walked towards the Fuujin that was exerting an immense gust of wind.  
  
She picked up the Fuujin, and placed it on her hand, feeling the warmth of the wind through her arm, then to her entire body. She missed that feeling. A normal life just wasn't her. Her body, her soul, her mind, everything that was her was asking for battle. She wanted, and needed fighting in her life, and she needed the Fuujin.  
  
"Goshujin-sama, it's time you found me." The Fuujin said as he appeared in front of Fuuko, "I was afraid no one would find me."  
  
"You worry too much. Of course I'll find you." Fuuko said giving her partner a playful smile.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Goshijin-sama, is something bothering you?" The Fuujin asked.  
  
"No, it's not that. I was glad I found you, but I was thinking of the other madougu that I used. The Shinryo Shintou, the one Hisui gave me."  
  
"You want to fight with it right?"  
  
"It's not so much that I want to fight with the madougu, I want to fight with Hisui, and taking the Shinryo Shintou, is like taking Hisui with me." Fuuko said remembering how Hisui died trying to save her.  
  
"Then let's go get it!!" The Fuujin said leading the way.  
  
"Wait, Fuujin-chan, you know..where the Shinryo Shintou is?" Fuuko asked.  
  
"Of course, I mean if the Shinryo Shintou is gonna be somewhere, it'll be somewhere that has meaning to the user, or in this case users." The Fuujin said facing a puzzled Fuuko.  
  
"Since the Shinryo Shintou was used by two people, it could be anywhere, but there's one place that has a meaning to both the users. Where you two met."  
  
"Fuuin no chi!! (The place where the Tendou Jikoku was. I dunno what it is in English.)" Fuuko exclaimed.  
  
"Right." Fuujin-chan said looking satisfied.  
  
"Let's go." Fuuko ran towards the Fuuin no chi.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
They walked deeper into the forest that the Fuuin no chi was located it in. It was actually in the same forest as the one the Fuujin was in. They couldn't find the tree that was the entrance to the Fuuin no chi. They searched about a million trees when they finally found it. The entrance. There were rocks all over the place, and broken debris.  
  
"We can't enter. The entrance is clogged up with all this debris, from when it collapsed." Fuuko said sadly.  
  
Fuujin-chan didn't know what to say. Since it was a part of Fuuko it knew how much Fuuko wanted the Shinryo Shintou to be with her. He looked around to check if there really wasn't a way to get in. Then he saw two long silver things sticking out of the rocks somewhere.  
  
"Goshujin-sama?" It called to its master.  
  
"Yeah? What's up?" Fuuko asked.  
  
"Isn't that the Shinryo Shintou?" He asked  
  
It was the Shinryo Shintou. Both of them stuck in the rocks a little distance away.  
  
Fuuko ran towards it afraid that she was just seeing things, and that it'll fade away if she didn't catch it.  
  
She took out one of the Shinryo Shintou out of its hold in the rock, and grabbed the hilt. She commanded it to expand, and it did. It was the Shinryo Shintou, Hisui's partner, her soul. She found it. She can fight with it, take it with her, take Hisui with her, fight with Hisui.  
  
"Thanks Hisui." Fuuko said as she looked onto the sky that was already dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I really wasn't sure what to do with this chapter. You guys think it's alright? I was kinda out with ideas, but now that schools out, and finals are done I think I'll be back in gear soon, and out of my idea block. Christmas is on the way~so I wrote a one-shot Christmas fic that's already posted so check it out for me plz!! This chapter was a pretty short Chapter, but as I've said I was out of ideas, and I think the next chapter will be pretty short as well which is about Domon. The one after that will be about Recca which undoubtly will be long. Don't forget to review!! 


	9. A Coward No More Ishijima Domon...

DISCLAMER: Flame of Recca belongs to Anzai Nobuyuki who created this beautiful story that we all love so much, and you all should know that I DO NOT own it.  
  
SPOILERS: There's a bit of spoilers in this chap, about manga volume #11 (the end of it ) when the first round of the finals of the UBS III starts, and the first episode of volume #1 in the manga.  
  
THANKS TO: Diamond-Crest, vani, and Hume Esper for reviewing my fanfic!!! vani, I did a chapter on Fuuko just like you asked. Diamond-Crest, I think I have an idea of what Nae's madougu will be like, but I won't tell yet. It will be coming up in later chapters. Hume Esper, I wanted to use an original character I guess, so I didn't use a member of the Uruha that was already known. Hoping to get more reviews.  
  
NOTE: The beginning part of this chapter is the same as the previous, but you'll see why. It might have been an unnecessary part so you can skip reading it, cuz it's the same. I just put it in there to keep that conversation fresh in your mind since I haven't updated in a while.  
  
  
  
A Coward No More *-Ishijima Domon's Story-*  
  
(Author's Note: There's a chunk from the beginning of the last chapter.)  
  
"Fuuko-sama!!!!!!!!!" A certain gorilla with a Mohawk was running towards a very irritated Fuuko Kirisawa who was just walking by his flower shop.  
  
She heard his annoying voice perfectly even through her earphones though her CD player was on full blast. Ignoring the idiot, she kept on walking as if there was no one chasing her although by that time the ground was already shaking. He finally caught up, and stopped right in front of her.  
  
"Fuuko-sama, your beloved pretty Domon-kun is here. ("PRETTY?? Yeah, right." Fuuko whispered to herself.) I see you skipped school today, just like me. How two people who are in love think alike, huh?" He said in his usual smiling tone.  
  
Fuuko not changing her expression, took out the earphones from her ears, and said.  
  
"What do you want, you jerk?" as she kicked him in the stomach that threw him to the other side of the street.  
  
"If you got time to chase around me, why don't you go look for your madougu??" She yelled towards a Domon who was flying away by the second.  
  
"I don't have time to be hanging around an idiot like you. I'm going. Ja, matane (kinda like..See ya!!)."  
  
  
  
Domon landed hard onto the concrete floor. He was confused at the sudden reaction. She always threw him over whenever she was irritated, but she seemed a tad too irritated that day. Well, he couldn't blame her. Team Hokage thought they had finally found peace in their lives. They were finally able to finish their wacky business. They were finally able to go back to being their original selves, "normal" teenagers. They went to high school, (well, all for the exception of Koganei) like average normal people, and did what normal people did. There was no more fighting (except the daily fight they had amongst themselves, but you know what I mean!!) Then all of a sudden a girl appears out of no where, and tells them this wacky story that the Hokage is back, and they're back in this abnormal life.  
  
To make things even more irritating, they had to find their madougus. Where could they find a madougu?? It's not like they sell it in a special store.  
  
Domon took a deep breath, and got up from his sitting position, and began to walk again. Domon had to find his madougu. Even with the madougu, he was still pulling the Hokage's leg. (not literally, it's an expression) He was so afraid. What if everyone except himself found their madougu? He would be once again pulling their leg, but he wanted to fight. Fight alongside his mates, his friends, his pals.  
  
"I wonder how the others are doing." Domon muttered to himself as he looked up at the sky. It was a clear blue sky day, a perfect day for something good to happen.  
  
"Alright!! Let's go!! You can do it Domon!!!" Domon said out loud, and he slapped both his cheeks with both his hands. That attracted the attention of the pedestrians walking by, and glares from some of his schoolmates that were on their way home.  
  
Domon turning a slight shade of red turned away, and began to walk into the city. He walked, and walked searching for his Dosei no Wa, and Kuchibashi Ou. He couldn't think of where to look. He didn't exactly have memorial places with those two madougus. He was given the Dosei no Wa, and he took the Kuchibashi Ou from one of the Three Idiots (or the Three Baka).  
  
Where could he find the Dosei no Wa? He decided to start with that one.  
  
He went to everyplace that his tiny brain could think of. He went to just about every jewelry shop he knew that existed in this city. He thought maybe there would be the Dosei no Wa mixed up with all the other jewelry such as rings, and nose-rings. After all, the Dosei no Wa was in the form of a ring.  
  
He walked out of the last jewelry shop her knew, and sighed.  
  
"No luck here either." Domon said his voice sounding a bit down. "Dosei no Wa, my partner, where are you?"  
  
"I don't wanna pull the Hokage's leg anymore. I want to be part of their strength. I'm not the coward Domon anymore. I'm a Hokage too, and to be able to fight with Hanabishi, and Fuuko, and Koganei, and Mikagami. I need your help." He said in his mind.  
  
The clear blue sky was beginning to turn into a crimson red color like Recca's flames. The sun was setting, and soon it would be dark again. Again, he had no luck on finding his madougu, and the day after tomorrow he'd have to be at the Hokage House. He walked through the busy streets into a cold dark alley to take a short cut on his way home. His face was all gloomy, and his shoulders were down as he walked. He didn't even notice that there was someone behind him following him.  
  
The guy behind him holding a metal pipe came up behind him, and lifted the pipe in the air. Finally Domon realized the presence behind him, and dodged the attack.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Domon yelled at the stranger.  
  
He couldn't quite see his face because of the darkness of the alley.  
  
"Hm, I wonder, don't you recognize me Ishijima?" The stranger said coming out into the light from the darkness.  
  
"Hoshino!! You..."  
  
"Yes, it's me." Hoshino said giving an evil grin.  
  
(Author's Note: Hoshino is the guy who asks Yanagi on a date on volume #1 in the manga. He's a player, and very arrogant)  
  
*************************************************************  
  
It wasn't happening. Domon, the one who was even called an Oni was on the floor. Was he losing?? It couldn't be. He couldn't believe that he was losing. Was he so weak? Was the only reason for his strength the Dosei no Wa?  
  
"What's wrong you little baby? Is Ishijima-kun too tired to play? Does he need a nap?"  
  
Domon spaced out for a few moments while he was remembering the past.  
  
He was remembering the time about a year, and a half ago. They were in the Urabutou Satsujin III fighting almost till the death, but they made it. They were the champions of the Urabutou Satsujin III, and defeated Uruha Kurenai. He defeated Noroi. He was the one who dragged Kurei out into the battle. He was a member of Hokage too, and he most certainly wasn't going to lose to an idiot like this. He wasn't the coward Domon who was running away all the time. He was a part of Hokage.  
  
He slowly got up from his sitting position.  
  
"Does little baby-Domon need more beatings?" Hoshino said grinning slying.  
  
He was certain that he was winning.  
  
Domon lifted his face up to show the expression to his opponent. It was the face he was famous for. The "Oni". It was the face that led people to fear him. Usually people would be afraid, and run away from Domon after seeing this face, but not the arrogant-Hoshino. He thought he was winning the battle. He thought there was no way Domon could win after all the hits he got from his metal pipe.  
  
He was wrong. Domon was just starting to get warmed up.  
  
"No, I don't need a beating, but I think YOU do!!" He said giving him a wide grin.  
  
"Huh, what can you do in that condition??" Hoshino asked Domon as he lifted his metal pipe onto his shoulder getting ready to attack.  
  
"THIS!" Domon took his fist, and smashed the wall behind Hoshino, and added a huge crack to it.  
  
"Uh...ahhh...ahh." Hoshino tried to scream as he slid down into a sitting position. He couldn't scream. He was so frightened.  
  
"Next time I think you'll think twice before talking to me, RIGHT?" Domon said giving him a threatening look while pulling the collar of his uniform.  
  
"Yes, I will, just let me go!!" Hoshino said practicly shrieking.  
  
Domon let go of his grip, and Hoshino ran away crawling like a little baby.  
  
"Who's the baby now?" Domon said to himself as he watched Hoshino run away.  
  
He walked home to his house on the second floor of their flower shop. As usual his mom was yelling at him for not going to school, and all that. She was being her usual self.  
  
"Domon, you listening!?" His mother bellowed at him.  
  
"Alright, alright. I hear ya, ya don't have to yell you know?" Domon said looking a bit annoyed.  
  
"Ah, what's the use? You don't listen anyway."  
  
"Then stop yelling at me!! So, what's for dinner?" Domon said changing his attitude. He was always in a good mood around dinner time.  
  
"Katsu-don." (Author's Note: It's fried beef on top of rice. Usually the beef's mixed with some eggs wrapped around it. I just thought of it cuz that's what my mom's making right now)  
  
"My favorite!" Domon exclaimed as he began to drool thinking of his dinner.  
  
"You're not getting it until you go take a bath, and get cleaned up. You're a mess."  
  
To this Domon looked at himself, and realized how much of a mess he was. He had dirt, and mucky water all over his shirt, and some blood from his fight with Hoshino in the alley.  
  
"Oh, ah..yeah, I think I'll go take a bath." He said as he ran to the other side of the hallway into the bathroom.  
  
He walked into the bathroom as he took off his shirt. He could smell that his shirt reeked of something disgusting. He placed it into the dirty laundry basket, and faced himself into the mirror. He looked at his nose ring.  
  
"Dosei no Wa." was the first thing that came to his mind. He looked at his nose ring again this time touching it. He wished it wasn't just an ordinary nose ring that was on him. He wished in his mind, with his eyes closed that the Dosei no Wa was on his nose at that moment.  
  
He looked at it again.  
  
"!!!!!!"  
  
It wasn't just an ordinary nose ring. It was the Dosei no Wa, but how did it get there?  
  
He changed his nose ring this morning to the new one he had just bought. That was a normal ordinary nose ring. When did it change?  
  
Domon doesn't know this, but the Dosei no Wa was with him the whole time. It didn't show itself because it thought that Domon had turned back into his old self, the old coward Domon, and that was true. He did turn back into a coward, but only for a split second. Then he remembered that he was a Hokage that he was strong, and he was no longer a coward. He had his friends around him to fill in for whatever was missing from themselves. That was what friends were, and the Dosei no Wa felt that from Domon's heart, and evaluated Domon worthy for itself, and showed it self to its master.  
  
Believe it, or not, madougus choose their masters too. It's not only the masters that chose what madougu to use.  
  
"Wooo-hoo-!!" Domon screamed joy in front of his bathroom mirror. It echoed through the bathroom, and the whole house.  
  
His mother in the kitchen on the other side of the house, just thought that her stupid son had finally gone insane.  
  
As she thought that, she took a deep breath, and sighed loudly.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay...that was a weird chapter. (sigh) I didn't have a good idea for it, sorry. I did my best. You also might be thinking, what about the Kuchibashi Ou? Well I couldn't think of a good idea for it, so all I can say is, I'll work on it in later chapter. So don't kill me plz!!!! Next chapter is, Recca!!! Now, I think that one will be a long chapter. 


	10. The Beginning of A New History Hanb...

DISCLAIMER: Flame of Recca belongs to Anzai Nobuyuki. (I'm getting tired of writing this, but it's a regulation)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm hoping this chapter will be pretty long. Since it's about Recca, and his Eight Dragons, or karyu. I might even make it a two- part thing.  
  
THANKS TO REVIEWERS: I'm SO sorry it has taken so long to update. I'm uploading this along with the previous chapter, and to tell you the truth, Chap.8 was done a LONG time ago, but never had the time to upload it. Anyway THANX to Diamond-Crest, blizzard11, and Assassin  
  
Diamond-Crest, I agree with you that I do write slow, and that's why I'm finishing the "prolouge" part of the story. This chap is the final, then the real plot will start, so don't stop reading! AND..Hai, watashi ha nihonjin desu. Anata ha nani jin desuka?  
  
blizzard11, I know in the beginning I used a lot of punctuation, and I'm in the process of editing. I have been thinking of getting someone to be my beta, but I really don't know anyone who could be.  
  
Assassin, Thanks, and I hope you do keep on reading!! I'll be checkin out some of your fics, once I get around to it. I'm really busy right now, but I'll get to it!  
  
A NEW BEGINNING  
  
CHAP 9  
  
The Beginning of A New History *- Hanabishi Recca's Story -*  
  
In the middle of a desert appeared a mirror. Then all of a sudden a boy about the age of 16 fell out of it. He had spiky dark hair, and dark eyes. (Author's Note: You know who he is!!)  
  
A new history was about to begin. A new history of the Hokage. The Hokage that was thought to have been destroyed almost a year ago.  
  
"I've always wondered why it's sand." Recca said to himself as he spit sand out of his mouth.  
  
Then all of a sudden he saw a man in his mid-thirties appear out of thin air.  
  
"So we meet again." The man said.  
  
"Nice to see ya again Saiha." Recca said looking at the familiar man.  
  
"We've all been waiting." Said another women next to him, with her long hair neatly put into a pony-tail.  
  
"Nadare." Recca said as he looked around himself.  
  
All eight of the karyuu were surrounding him, all of them in their order.  
  
From Saiha, Nadare, Homura, Setsuna, Madoka, Rui, Koku, and even Resshin.  
  
"I see that you're all here. Including you, Oyaji." He said facing, Reshin, or Ohka, his biological father.  
  
All eight of the karyu were in their human-form.  
  
"Yeah, we are baka-musuko (stupid son)" He said with a laughing expression. Then his expression became very stern.  
  
"But that's not the point because..."  
  
"We are here to test you." Homura finished for him.  
  
"Are you prepared to fight?" Rui said looking serious, unlike her usual self.  
  
"Am I prepared to fight?" Recca asked looking back at Rui.  
  
(Man, that's a weird question. They should know the answer to a question like that.)  
  
"Yes, we know your are strong. You're more than worthy of our help." Madoka said.  
  
Setsuna was muttering under his breath, saying something like. "I want to kill him" or "I want to be free."  
  
But before Sertsuna could do anything all the other karyuu had convinced Setsuna NOT to kill Recca.  
  
"But before we give you our help" Kokuu began to talk  
  
"We want to make sure, you know what you are up against." Reshin/Ohka finished the sentence.  
  
"Minna (everyone) maybe the thing I'm going to be fighting against may be the hardest I've ever experienced." Recca began as he took a breath thinking of how much of a hard fight the battle in SODOM had been.  
  
"But I have no doubt. Once again, I'm a ninja for my hime, and I need to do everything to protect her because Mori, or now it's Yonekura, or whatever his name is, is probably after her again. I won't let them, get her as long as I'm alive."  
  
With this they all smiled (all except Setsuna who was forced to NOT kill Recca.)  
  
"That's all we needed to know." Resshin said looking at his son dearly. He was proud with the answer that his son had come up with.  
  
("That's not enough for me" Setsuna muttered under his breath "But I guess I gotta agree")  
  
After staying in a normal life for about a year, Ohka thought his son wouldn't want to come back to this world of fighting, and killing. But to protect his kunshu(another word for hime, or master) Sakoshita Yanagi, he has once again stepped forward, and that is what a true shinobi is.  
  
All of his karyuus, one by one entered into his hand as the tattoos returned to its proper position on Recca's arms.  
  
This was only the beginning of a new history. A new history of the Hokage. It was going to be something horrifying that the Hokage had never experienced before, but they could get through it. They always have...haven't they? But will they get through this one? No one knows.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since a lot of people seemed to be getting annoyed, at how slow I write. To tell you the truth, I was getting a little annoyed myself, so I'm uploading the last two chapters of the "preview-type part" at the same time. I know this one was SUPER short. I'm sorry~! I've just been very busy, and too many things are on my mind. But now that all the powers are returned to its rightful owners...the story I guess will start to get interesting(?) I hope. Also my bro was back visiting from school hogging the only computer we have in this house, but now that he left tonight, I'll be back. Although I have Japanese highschool entrance exams coming up, I will keep on writing although my uploading may be very slow. 


	11. Memories of the Past

DISCLAMER: Flame of Recca, or Recca no Honoh belongs to Anzai Nobuyuki, and his co-workers who created this manga.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I'm starting on this chap a few moments after I uploaded the two previous chapters, and I'm hoping that I can get this one finished before I go to Japan for my entrance exams for high school. (Hey, I'm only fifteen, and I got a life too believe it, or not) The school system is very different from the US, and I'm not gonna go into details but I need to pass this exam to get into high school back home in Japan. I'm just gonna be getting real busy soon, but as soon as I finish the exams, I'll be back to writing. It's Chapter 10, and I'm done with the whole, "how they get their powers back" chapters, that were annoying people, and annoying me. Okay, onto chapter 10, and this chapter will be mainly about Nae's past. Hope you enjoy!! (^O^)  
  
  
  
A NEW BEGINNING  
  
CHAP 10- Memories of the Past  
  
Koganei, and Nae walked up the long uphill roads to the Hokage House. They were both tired from the events of the previous night, and waking up early to get to the Hokage House was not their plan for the next day when they returned home late last night.  
  
But, Kagerou insisted that she get there before anyone else did. Of course they could have stayed behind, and went later, but Kurei pulled off their bed covers, and dragged them out of their beds (or futon to be exact) at 7am on a Saturday morning.  
  
"Mmmahhh~" Kaoru yawned with his jaw wide open. He carried his Kougan Anki in one hand using it as a stick to help him walk. "Ato dore kurai de tsuku? (How much longer till we get there?)" He asked in a sleepy tone while he yawned again.  
  
"Almost, Kaoru-chan." Kagerou smiled sweetly at the young tired boy.  
  
Nae, and Koganei both VERY tired, and worn out were delighted to hear that they were almost there. Their plan was to find a comfortable place to sleep as soon as they arrived to the secret house.  
  
They walked up the long uphill road until they finally began to walk on a straight flat surface leading to the old Hokage House.  
  
After only 15 minutes of uphill walking (which to the two sleepy heads felt like 3 hours) they reached the Hokage House.  
  
They slid the shouji open, and entered into room with the little cooking area in the middle of the wooden-floor. Nae found a pillow in the edge of the room, grabbed for it went into a quiet corner, and began to doze off. This all happened in about 2 seconds, and Kagerou was amazed at how speedy the young girl was. Koganei who had just picked a random place on the floor just dropped dead on the floor (not literally) and began to snore loudly. AND I mean LOUDLY. Boy, he must have been tired.  
  
Just as Kagerou was getting everything ready, laying down the zabuton (floor mats), and getting drinks Fuuko arrived along with Yanagi trailing right behind her.  
  
"Hey, Kagerou. What's that giant annoying sound I heard from down the hill. It sounds a lot louder here." Fuuko asked as she began to plug her ears. She was referring to the LOUD snores coming from Koganei.  
  
Kagerou pointed her slim finger at the snoozing figure on the other end of the room.  
  
"Man, that was Koganei? He sure snores loud. I don't see how you guys sleep at night." Fuuko sighed as she looked at the little brat.  
  
"He came home late last night." Kagerou said. "And he brought his Kougan Anki back with him. He didn't explain to me how he got it back though. He fell asleep as soon as he got home."  
  
"Fmm..oh well at least he got his madougu back." Fuuko said smiling.  
  
"I see you have your Fuujin back too." Kagerou said as she looked down at Fuuko's right arm.  
  
"Yup!" Fuuko smiled satisfactory, but then frowned as Koganei exerted a loud snore again.  
  
"He must have been tired." Yanagi said looking at the young figure.  
  
"It looks like he isn't the only one tired." A familiar voice was heard from a little distance behind them.  
  
"Mikagami-senpai!" Yanagi smiled at the older boy with long silver hair. He was clutching his Ensui with his right hand, and his left hand was holding a bottle of mineral water.  
  
"Yanagi-san." He gave her a nod.  
  
"Hey Mi-bou!" Fuuko waved her hand at him, "What do ya mean he's not the only one tired?"  
  
Mikagami raised his hand, and pointed his index finger at the sleeping girl in the corner of the room clutching a pillow in her arms.  
  
Fuuko looked at the girl looking a little puzzled. She had forgotten about the girl they had met, and it took her about 5 second to figure out who she was.  
  
"Nae, was her name right? I totally forgot about her." Fuuko said  
  
"Of course, monkeys never had good memories." Mikagami said in a murmur loud enough to be heard by Fuuko.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Fuuko bursted, but was stopped by Yanagi pulling at her sleeve, and a certain gorilla running up the hill.  
  
Ishijima Domon was on his was way up the long bumpy hill roads to join his friends.  
  
"Fuuko-sama~!" He yelled waving his big arms at her.  
  
"Hey Domon~!" She said as she gave him a nice HARD pat on the back that threw him away into where Kurei had been standing ever since they got there.  
  
They also had forgotten that Kurei was there, and didn't even notice his presence. (Well, for the exception of Mikagami)  
  
He bumped into Kurei who knocked him away making him slam right into the wall, as he left a huge mark of his body.  
  
"Ouch.." was all he said painfully before he was knocked unconscious.  
  
Kurei walked up to him, and tried to help him up feeling a bit sorry for knocking him away, but he was too heavy even for Kurei to hold up.  
  
Fuuko seeing Kurei try just told him to leave it alone.  
  
The whole Hokage was gathered at the Hokage House except for its leader, Hanabishi Recca, who was ALWAYS late, and not breaking tradition, he was late.  
  
Everyone was beginning to get a little irritated.  
  
Nae had woken from the shake that was caused by Domon's crash into the wall, and Koganei was woken violently by Fuuko who was no longer able to take his loud snores. Domon was still unconscious from the blow lying in front of the wall he had crashed into, and ruined.  
  
After a while Domon finally woke up when a mirror appeared right on top of him. From the mirror appeared Recca who of course not breaking tradition, landed on Domon. (Author's Note: Remember he landed on Fuuko in the manga?)  
  
"Safely back." Recca said to himself as he got up, and dusted himself.  
  
"Hanabishi~" He heard a familiar voice from beneath him. "GET OFF ME!"  
  
It was Ishijima Domon, and he was standing right on top of the Mohawk gorilla.  
  
"Oops! Sorry Domon." Recca said looking sorry hoping not to get a punch from him.  
  
"Just get off me!!"  
  
He was still standing on Domon.  
  
He jumped off Domon, and walked into the House with the others before Domon could attack him.  
  
They all sat around the little cooking area in the wooden-floor room. They sat in the order of Fuuko, Kagerou, Yanagi, Recca, Kurei, Nae, Koganei, Mikagami, Domon.  
  
They all had their powers back. Fuuko had her Fuujin, Mikagami had his Ensui, Domon had his Dosei no Wa, Koganei had his Kougan Anki, and Recca had his karyuus back, and his tattoos back in their proper positions.  
  
"Looks like we all have our powers back." Recca said looking satisfied.  
  
"Well, I don't have my Kuchibashi Ou, or the Tetsugan." Domon said in a small murmuring voice.  
  
"Don't worry Domon! We'll find it somehow." Fuuko said giving him a slap in the back.  
  
"Domon, I think I can take off one thing from that list of madougus" Kokuu who had slipped out of Recca said as he stuck his hand into his pocket, and took out a small red marble looking ball with the symbol "tetsu" written on it.  
  
It was the tetsugan.  
  
"Here take it." He handed the ball towards Domon.  
  
"Thanks Jiji!! To think of it, you were the one who gave it to me in the first time." Domon said grinning widely as he opened his big mouth, and popped the Tetsugan into his mouth, and swallowed it.  
  
"Well since that's settled." Kokuu began to talk in a serious tone sitting down between Fuuko, and Kagerou. "I think there's something I want to know, and I think everyone else does too." He turned his head towards a certain person in the room.  
  
"You mean about me?" Nae who had been quiet ever since she had woken spoke up, looking at Kokuu with her deep pure blue eyes.  
  
"Yes." Kokuu said giving her a nod.  
  
"Boku mo shiritai. Kimi no kako ni naniga attanoka. (I want to know to. About your past, and what happened.) Mikagami said as he raised his head up, and looking towards the girl.  
  
Although the rest of the Hokage believed in her, he still had some sort of suspicion. The timing of her arrival, and how she knew all these things was just too good to be true.  
  
"Okay. I'll tell you about my past. But a lot has happened in my past, that you might not even be able to believe." Nae said looking at the gang who was all staring at her with deep interest in their eyes. (All except Kurei who already knew everything.)  
  
"That's okay, just tell us." Recca was interested in every word coming out of her small mouth.  
  
"I'll start from where I come from." Nae sighed, and began to talk again.  
  
"I come from a little orphanage in the town Kodo (Author's Note: a town I made up. Don't think it exists). It's right next to Nagogiri. There I met my friends."  
  
"Friends?" Fuuko asked.  
  
"Yeah, Friends, (sigh) but they'll probably be our enemies. They're all on Mori's side now."  
  
"Oh..." Fuuko just looked down, wishing she never asked.  
  
"Anyway, at the orphanage I was at since I was 2 years old, I met them. They were all in my work division."  
  
"Work division? What's that?" Koganei faced Nae.  
  
"The orphanage I was at was a horrible place, we had to clean it ourselves, cook for ourselves, and work in the storage room of the grocery store that they owned."  
  
"They made you work?" Yanagi asked.  
  
"Yeah, and it was a tough job, and we were getting tired of the torture day after day." Nae's voice was beginning to tremble as she remembered her bitter past, in her early childhood.  
  
"We all lost hope of living, and we felt like we were dead." Nae's eyes were looking far away into the corner. Her eyes were full of sadness, and hate.  
  
"The only thing that kept us from wanting take our lives away were each other."  
  
"You mean your friends?" Kagerou asked  
  
"Yeah. My work division consisted of 4 girls, and 6 boys. 10 in total." Nae began to talk. "We were all orphans brought from different orphan programs, and put into a small cabin inside of the property, and lived there."  
  
"Boy, and girls together?" Koganei asked looking shocked.  
  
"Boys, and girls together." Nae replied while nodding her head. "We were all different ages. The older ones were to take care of the younger ones, and when you turned 20, you had to leave. But none of my friends left during the 7 years I stayed."  
  
"What kind of people stayed there with you?" Fuuko asked becoming more, and more interested of how this girl spent the early part of her childhood.  
  
"Well, there were all kinds of people." Nae began to talk "First, there was Souta, he's 6 years older than me. He'd be 21 by now. He was the oldest in the group, and took care of us as the leader. He was nice, and caring, but he's in Mori's side. Just like most of the others." Nae said looking far away. Then she continued.  
  
"Then there was Shuu, and his sister Yuumi. Shuu would be 20, if he was alive, and Yuumi is the same age as I am, and quit the Uruha the same time I did. I don't know whether she's alive or not."  
  
"How did your friend die?" Mikagami asked the question that most people in the room wanted to know, but was afraid to ask.  
  
"He was killed in the UBS II" Nae kept a straight face although tears were welling up in her eyes.  
  
They all remembered the time they first saw Nae, and how Kurei had told them she had quit the Uruha because a friend of hers was killed in the UBS II.  
  
"Then there's Mika, also my age." Nae said "She was my best friend, but unfortunately she is in Mori's inner circle, so that makes her my enemy."  
  
Everyone looked at each other not knowing how to react, but Nae just kept on going.  
  
"Kaito, who's 2 years older than me is also on Mori's side. He's not much of a talker, and he usually acts on his own. Mori liked that side of him, and he was one of Mori's favorites, and I'm sure he still is." Nae said as she sighed, and took a breath.  
  
"Then the two young ones were Kayo, and Taku."  
  
"Young ones?" Domon asked looking puzzled.  
  
"They're both 7 years younger than me, and the last time I saw them, they were three-years old, and Yuumi, Mika, and myself were taking care of them. When Yuumi, and I left, we left them behind with Mika, so they're probably still with her."  
  
"Then there was Naoto, and Kazuki. They're a year younger than me. They were twins, and lost their parents in an accident that they indirectly caused, but they weren't too fond of their parents. They said they use to beat on them everyday just to relieve stress. Kazuki died when he was 6, from pneumonia. We didn't have any medicine, and we weren't allowed out of the orphanage, except to go work, so we couldn't do anything, and we had to watch him..die."  
  
A tears trailed down Nae's soft cheeks, but she wiped it off, and no one except Koganei noticed.  
  
"So out of the 10 of us, 2 were dead before I left the Uruha, and 5 of them, Mika, Souta, Kaito, Kayo, and Taku are our enemies, as far as I know." She said as she finished, and took a breath.  
  
Recca was about to ask something, but Kokuu spoke up first.  
  
"But how did a girl such as yourself who was in an orphanage end up into an assassin group like the Uruha?"  
  
"We ran away from the orphanage, right after we destroyed the grocery store." Nae said  
  
"WHAT!?" Everyone's eyes were focused on Nae.  
  
What did she mean by "destroyed the Orphanage"?  
  
"It was about 3 months after Kazuki's death. We went to go visit his grave. There was small graveyard in the middle of the area because it wasn't so uncommon kids died in our orphanage. We all sat down around the grave, and just began to talk. Then all of a sudden Naoto said he wanted revenge against the people running the orphanage for Kazuki's death. We all knew it was hard for him because they were this close." Nae said as she crossed her fingers together.  
  
"But we thought going for revenge was too much, but he just kept on rambling that Kazuki died because the stupid orphanage didn't give them any medicine. Souta who was 13 then, and the oldest tried to talk Naoto out of it, but it was just no use."  
  
"He really wanted revenge, didn't he?" Yanagi said in a sad expression thinking of how Mikagami use to be.  
  
"He even said that if we wouldn't do it with him, he would do it alone."  
  
"wow.." Koganei said in small mummer.  
  
"Yeah, I know. He was 6 years old, and wanted revenge so bad." Nae said looking down.  
  
"Hhm..that remind YOU of anyone MI-CHAN!?" Fuuko asked the older boy moving her head closer to him.  
  
"Shut up, monkey, and I wasn't 6. I was 10." Mikagami said with a straight face not changing a single expression in his slender face.  
  
"Big difference." Fuuko murmured.  
  
"I said Shut up." Mikagami was beginning to get a little irritated although he didn't show it in his expression.  
  
This went on for a little while until Recca finally bursted.  
  
"Will you two shut up? Let Nae finish her story." Recca was being serious, which was really rare.  
  
"Sorry.." They both murmured turning a slight red.  
  
"Continue, please." Mikagami said as he looked at the girl who he still felt a little suspicion towards.  
  
"Anyway, Naoto wanted to start a fire in the grocery store, and destroy it. He thought putting fire onto the whole area would cause too many deaths, and he didn't want to get the other orphans into the mess. He still had some reality in his brain. So one night, we snuck into the grocery store with our belongings. We decided to destroy the store, and run away since it would be a matter of time before we were caught. It wasn't that hard to get into the store, there was only one key lock put onto the door. Naoto picked on the lock for about 5 minutes, and opened really easily. It was actually harder to get out of the orphanage area without getting caught." Nae laughed a little, and for the first time they saw the girl laugh.  
  
"After we got into the store, we got some oil, and some matches, and spilled the oil all over the store."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Nae! Grab those oils on the shelf, and pass some over here. We'll get the front of the store. You guys get the back." Shuu said to them in a whisper as Nae handed him some gallons of oil.  
  
They walked all over the back of the store carrying the heavy bottle of oil, and pouring it down onto the concrete floor of the grocery store.  
  
In a little distance away Kayo, and Taku were sitting on the counter. They weren't even 1 years old yet.  
  
As they finished covering the whole entire store with gallons, and gallons of oil, they all walked to the front of the room.  
  
The boys were there getting ready to leave filling their backpacks with food. Souta had 3 boxes of matches with him, and handed one to Shuu, and one to Nae.  
  
"There are three doors to this store. Nae, go stand in front of that one, and Shuu go to the one in the middle." Souta said as he pointed at the two doors on the other side of the room. "When I say "go" light the match, and throw it towards the store, and run out as soon as you can."  
  
Nae, and Shuu both nodded.  
  
Everyone else walked out of the store, and the 3 of them all stood in front of the 3 doors.  
  
"One..Two..GO!" Souta yelled, and the 3 of them lit their matches, and threw them inside the store. The second the matches touched the oil, a huge fire erupted, and began to slide towards the back of the store.  
  
**Flashback END**  
  
"We lit the floor with oils, and matches, and the place burned down." Nae said as she took a breath. "But as we were beginning to leave, the owner of the store, and orphanage came running towards us, so we ran while Souta, and Shuu carried Kayo, and Taku in their arms."  
  
"Did he catch you?" Recca asked as her story became more, and more interesting to him.  
  
"No, we got away, but we lost more than half of the food we collected from the store."  
  
"So you ran out of food?" Domon asked thinking how it would be if he didn't have any food to eat.  
  
"Yeah, the food we had left was gone in 3 days. We had very little money that we used to buy a cartons of milk, and a two small cans of baby food for the little ones. We couldn't let them starve. The rest of us had to pent about 5 days without food, and we just wandered around town, and at night we slept in an alley, and that's..."  
  
"Where you met Mori?" Mikagami finished for her.  
  
"Yeah." Nae said in a low voice, "and one thing led to another, and by the time I knew it, I was in the Uruha. Only Souta, Shuu, Yuumi, and myself were put into the Uruha. The rest was put into the Ura-Uruha which at that point was already part of Mori's inner circle."  
  
"I see." Kagerou said as she looked at the others.  
  
"I did hate the Uruha." Nae began to talk again. "I mean, I had my friends, and we were released from that constant torture. The only think that I didn't like was all the killing."  
  
"You were part of the Assassin Group Uruha, but you HATED to kill?" Fuuko asked back.  
  
Nae just nodded her head up, and down in reply.  
  
"Once I was in the Uruha, trained, and given my madougu, I was forced to kill anyone in our way."  
  
"Onushi ha dono madougu wo tsukate iru? (What madougu do you use?)." Kokuu asked.  
  
"This" Nae stuck her hand into her pocket, and took out a ring with a blue stone in the middle. The ring part was silver, and on the stone had the symbol "sui".  
  
"The madougu, Sui, if I am correct?" Kokuu asked.  
  
"You know it Jiji?" Recca asked Kokuu. "Is it one of yours too?"  
  
"Aa shiteru, demo washi no sakuhin de ha nai. Kaima no da. (Yes I know it, but it's not the madougu I made, it's a madougu made by Kaima.)"  
  
"Kaima, the guy who made the Tendou Jigoku?" Domon asked.  
  
"Yes, him." Kokuu replied. "and it's kind of the same type as your Dosei no Wa."  
  
"What? What do you mean it's like the Dosei no Wa?" Fuuko asked this time.  
  
"Look at it, it looks similar. They're both in the form of a ring, and the element of one is of the earth, and the other is of water." Kokuu began to talk. "The Dosei no Wa, is not used only to give the user strength, but the true power of it is to control the earth."  
  
"Control the earth?" Domon asked slightly confused. He had never known about this side of his madougu.  
  
"Sou jya (That's right) if you were able to use the madougu to its full power, then you would be able to produce earthquakes, or make the land in front of you split. You know control the earth."  
  
"wow.." Domon was surprised at what his madougu could do.  
  
He had only used it in the past to help give him strength.  
  
"And, Nae-chan's madougu Sui can also control water?" Kagerou asked.  
  
To this Nae replied.  
  
"It does control water, and it can make water appear from under earth, but just wearing this ring, it lets me produce water out of my hand, kinda like the Fuujin. Like this." Nae pointed her index finger towards Recca's empty glass of water, and water exited out of her finger, and ended up inside Recca's empty glass.  
  
"See?" Nae turned towards Kagerou.  
  
All of a sudden there was the sudden presence of someone else behind the thin shouji doors.  
  
Recca felt something coming towards him, and grabbed Yanagi, and put her down on the ground. There was a loud thud, and something was pierced into the wall closest to Yanagi.  
  
It was a sharp knife, and on the blade was the symbol "kizuna" (bond) carved in it.  
  
Nae gasped as she saw the knife pierce into the wall.  
  
The blade was clearly aiming for Yanagi, and if Recca didn't feel it coming, it would have pierced right through her heart, and not the wall.  
  
"Yanagi, Recca you guys alright!?" Fuuko ran up to them.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright, you alright Hime?" Recca turned to a trembling Yanagi.  
  
Yanagi just gave them a nod for she was not being able to speak from the sudden shock.  
  
Koganei, and Kurei who once again felt the presence of someone close by, quickly got up from their sitting positions, and ran to the shouji, and slid it open.  
  
The next thing they heard was a big gasp coming from someone behind them in the room.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: That was a pretty long chapter. I hope there aren't too many mistakes in it. I'm going to go over it, again, and again to make sure. This chapter is probably the longest chapter I've ever written so far. It was mostly the explanation about Nae's past, and that might have been a lil confusing, so here's the explanation on the other 9 people that Nae introduces in the chapter as her friends. Here it is:  
  
Souta: age 21. The oldest one in the group, and acted as the leader figure. He is an enemy, and on Mori's side.  
  
Shuu: would age 20, if he was alive. He was the one who was killed in the UBS II that led Nae to leaving the Uruha. More about that will be coming up.  
  
Yuumi: age 15, a friend of Nae, and Shuu's little sister. Left the Uruha, almost the same time as Nae for the same reason: Shuu's death, and she hated to kill. She MIGHT come up in future chapters.  
  
Mika: age 15, and Nae's best friend, or was her best friend. She's right in Mori's inner-circle, and she was the one who told Nae to join the Ura- Uruha when she was about to leave the Uruha.  
  
Kaito: age 17. I didn't do much explaining on him in the chapter, so I won't say much here either. He's kind of a loner. He likes to do things independently, but he sticks together with his group. He's one of Mori's favorites.  
  
Kayo: age 8. One of the youngest. She's also an enemy because she was raised by Yuumi, Nae, and Mika, when the two left all she had left was Mika, and stayed with her ever since.  
  
Taku: age 8. Also one of the youngest. He's also close with Mika, and is an enemy.  
  
Kazuki: would be age 14. Died of pneumonia when he was 6. You rarely can die from pneumonia, but people do, and the kids in the orphanage weren't given any kind of medication, so that's how he died. I really can't say much about him since he won't be in this story as a living character.  
  
Naoto: age 14, and Kazuki's twin older brother. They're identical twins, and were very close. Where he is, is unknown (even to me...lol). After about a year-and-a-half Mori Kouran adopted them, he just left for no reason without saying anything, and went on his own. (I think, I didn't put that in the chapter, but let's just say he did.) 


	12. Gathering

DISCLAMER: Flame of Recca is a manga created by the great Anzai Nobuyuki, and I DO NOT own it, or make money from this fanfic. It's just for fun, and it is not mine. The original characters in this fic are mine, but not the ones from the manga.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello~!! I haven't posted up chapter 10 just yet, since I want to edit it again, but I'm gonna start on chapter 11 since the beginning of it is fresh in my mind. Also I can't upload it right now since fanfiction.net is down right now. Well, in this chapter you'll see what Nae's madougu can do.  
  
A NEW BEGINNING  
  
Chap 11- Gathering  
  
END OF CHAPTER 10: Koganei, and Kurei who once again felt the presence of someone close by, quickly got up from their sitting positions, and ran to the shouji, and slid it open.  
  
The next thing they heard was a big gasp coming from someone behind them in the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koganei, and Kurei both turned around, and saw that the gasp had come from Nae. Her eyes were horrified at what she saw in front of her standing in the yard.  
  
"Hey you idiots! What the hell you think you were doing aiming the knife at Hime?" Recca screamed at them, but ducked as a knife came sprinting his way.  
  
BIG MISTAKE, for right behind him was Yanagi standing, but just in time Fuuko used her Fuujin to blow away the sharp object coming towards Yanagi.  
  
"What do you guys want?" Fuuko yelled at them, "and who the hell are you?"  
  
There were 2 kids standing in the way, a boy, and a girl. They didn't look much older than 10.  
  
The girl who had long brown hair in two braids spoke up.  
  
"If you wanna know who we are, why don't you ask her?" She said as she pointed towards Nae. "You're not gonna say you forgot about us right?"  
  
"You know them Nae?" Koganei turned around, and into Nae's horrified eyes.  
  
"Kayo? Taku? Is it..really you?" Nae looked at the two figures standing in the front yard.  
  
"Yeah it is, you traitor, and we're here to kill you, and to take that girl." Taku said as he pointed at Yanagi.  
  
"In your dreams gaki (brat). You're not taking Hime away." Recca began to get angry, as his face began to turn red, and veins began to pop up in front of his head.  
  
He formed the symbol "NADARE" with his finger, and yelled "Ryuu no En Ni- shiki Nadare" as he threw Nadare at the little brat, with short black hair.  
  
The boy easily dodged the attack, and took out a knife and aimed it towards Recca.  
  
Recca destroyed the knife with Nadare.  
  
Everyone in the room except Kagerou, and Yanagi stepped outside getting ready to fight.  
  
Then Kayo stepped forward.  
  
"There are only 2 people that we're interested in, and that's you, Nae, and the healer-girl." Kayo began to talk, "So how about it Nae? Me, and Taku against you. We win, we take the healer-girl, you win we'll leave."  
  
"That wouldn't be fair. That's two against one!" Domon yelled out.  
  
"Who said anything about fair you big ugly beast? We're just here to take the girl, so you gonna do it, are you not Nae?" Taku said coldly.  
  
Nae just stood there for a while not knowing what to do. Then Kurei came up behind her, and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Remember Nae, they're no longer you're friends, or the little babies you took care of. They're our enemies. You have no choice." Kurei said to the girl.  
  
Nae stood there just thinking what to do. She shut her eyes shut, turned her hand into a tight fist, and then stepped forward.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it." Nae just said, and slipped on her madougu onto her middle finger.  
  
"So, let's begin." Kayo smirked.  
  
Kayo stepped forward, and jumped into the air, taking out a knife, and aiming it down to the ground to where Nae was standing. She easily dodged the attack, and leapt into the air behind Kayo, and slammed her down into the ground.  
  
This all happened in about a split second, and most people didn't see her leap into the air.  
  
"Man, she's faster than Mikagami!" Recca's jaw was wide open (not in a perverted way) as he was amazed at how speedy she was.  
  
She landed safely on the floor, as Taku was coming her way holding some kind of long stick. She dodged the attack easily, but he turned around, and aimed at her again, and again, as she kept dodging all his attacks.  
  
"What madougu is that?" Domon asked looking first at Kagerou, then at Kokuu.  
  
"It's one I don't know." Kagerou answered.  
  
"It's called the Fuu-Kon." Kokuu said.  
  
"A what?" Fuuko asked back.  
  
"A Fuu-Kon. It may look like just a stick when you look at it, but it has the power to exert wind at the same time. The power of the wind is nothing compared to the power of the Fuujin, but if you use it properly, it is effective." Kokuu said as he looked at the battle worriedly.  
  
"But there's no wind coming from that kid's stick." Fuuko said.  
  
"He's probably holding the powers in for now to trick Nae into thinking that it's only a stick. Nae probably doesn't know what that madougu can do either." Kokuu was not letting his eyes leave from the battle.  
  
Fuuko, and Domon just looked at each other a little confused.  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
They heard Nae's voice, as they turned their heads forward, they saw Kayo holding Nae still from behind her as her arms were wrapped under her shoulders.  
  
"Nae!" Koganei yelled, as he was about to leap forward.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kayo smirked. "If you help her in anyway, you guys lose. This is our battle, keep you head out of it."  
  
Koganei clutched his hand into a fist, as he stood back. He wanted to help Nae, but if he did, Yanagi would be taken away.  
  
Kayo kicked Nae forward as Taku came up to her swinging his Fuu-Kon, this time exerting wind from his madougu.  
  
"!!" The rest watching the fight was amazed at how far the blow had knocked her over.  
  
Nae flew all the way into a tree about 5 meters away from where she was standing.  
  
"Well, looks like we win." Taku said smirking at them widely as he began to step forward towards Yanagi.  
  
To this Kurei just gave a small breathy laugh from his nose.  
  
"Guess again." He just said as he smirked at them.  
  
"Huh?" Kayo, and Taku were both confused as were the others.  
  
Then all of a sudden there was a sudden crack in the earth around Kayo, and Taku. A circle was formed the both of them. Then a blast of water was exerted from the crack in the earth that surrounded the two enemies.  
  
"!" Kayo, and Taku were surprised.  
  
The water formed around them like a barrier, and surrounded them. They both tried to put their hand through it, but their hand was caught in the water, and would not go through. The barrier got smaller, and smaller as it began to warp around their bodies, making them unable to move.  
  
Nae walked up to them as her hand outstretched towards them, and from her hand exerted water with a blow as strong as a power hose, blowing them into a nearby tree that knocked them unconscious.  
  
She simply snapped her fingers, and the barrier that was covering Kayo, and Taku disappeared, and ended up soaking into the dirt of the earth.  
  
They all looked at her in shock, she turned around, and faced them with a stern expression. Then she looked up towards the roof, and yelled.  
  
"I know you're up there! I can sense you so easily."  
  
The rest of the gang look up. Recca, and Fuuko who were standing right by Yanagi automatically stood closer to her, just in case.  
  
Then three figures appeared from the other side of the roof.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I think I'm done with this chapter. It's about 12 am, and my head is NOT thinking properly, so probably the next time I look at this chapter I'll be adding more things. By the way, Fuu-Kon is an original madougu that I made up. So is Sui. 


	13. Silent Tears

DISCLAIMER: Flame of Recca belongs to Anzai Nobuyuki  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's been way too long since my last update.  
  
A NEW BEGINNING  
  
CHAPTER 12- Silent Tears  
  
There were three figures standing on the roof. The girl in the middle stepped forward, and leaped into the air followed by the other two boys by her side.  
  
They all landed right by the unconscious Taku and Kayo. The two boys each picked up an unconscious figure, and faced the Hokage gang.  
  
The girl in the middle smirked at them and began to talk.  
  
"You win, we won't take the girl this time, but it's a matter of time until she's ours'."  
  
"In your dreams!!" Recca yelled back at them ready to burst.  
  
"You're not taking Yanagi away from us! If you want her, you gotta beat all of us!!" Fuuko was starting to lose her patience.  
  
"Of course, that's what we intend to do." The boy carrying Taku on his shoulders said.  
  
"How do you intend to do that?" Kurei asked as he glared at the three enemies.  
  
"We're going to invite you to a fun event" The other boy carrying Kayo answered coolly.  
  
"A fun event..?" Mikagami asked back at the boy  
  
"Yup, a fun event. The 1st Doguro Jigoku(Doguro means deadly skull in Japanese. It's not a good sign. Jigoku means hell)"  
  
The girl answered this time taking a step forward.  
  
"Do..Doguro?" Koganei asked back looking a bit frightened.  
  
"Yes, Doguro. The rules are easy. It's almost exactly like the Urabutou Satsujin."  
  
"Almost..?" Nae asked back looking a little puzzled.  
  
"The tournament isn't going to be a one on one battle of each team member like the Urabutou Satsujin. You'll be fighting in a maze."??  
  
"A maze?" Nae asked back looking at the girl straight in the eyes.  
  
"A maze. Just come to the same place as the Urabutou Satsujin, on Friday. You'll find out the details then."  
  
The three of them turned around with both boys carrying an unconscious figure, and began to walk away.  
  
Then the girl in the middle turned around facing the gang, and focused her attention towards Nae.  
  
"I'll be looking forward to fighting you, Nae." She said with a smirk and faded away into the background with the others.  
  
Nae's face was just like Mikagami's face. Expressionless.  
  
The rest of the Hokage were focusing their attention towards Nae waiting for an explanation.  
  
Nae just sighed, and walked back into the room without a word.  
  
The others followed her into the room, and sat down.  
  
They focused their attention to Nae once again who was just staring into space.  
  
No one knew the exact words to say, and was silent for a long time with their own thoughts.  
  
Then finally Nae broke the silence.  
  
"You want to know who they were right?"  
  
That was the exact question revolving around everyone's mind. All except Kurei, and Koganei who already knew.  
  
"They were..." Nae began to talk, but stopped in the middle of the sentence, and just sighed  
  
"The girl was Mika, and the two boys were Kaito and Souta." Kurei finished the sentence for Nae since she didn't seem to want to talk.  
  
"Who are they?" Domon asked looking completely clueless.  
  
Mikagami just sighed,  
  
"Nae's friends from the orphanage. You know..." Koganei reminded him.  
  
"oh..yeah...right...I forgot"  
  
No one knew what to say. They were lost in words.  
  
No words were said among them for a long time. The only thing heard were the slight steady breathing of each of them, and ocassional sighs coming from Nae.  
  
It was a long time until someone finally spoke up. It was Nae again.  
  
"Let's go home." She said as she began to stand up.  
  
"Wait." The voice came from the master of the Hokage House, Kagerou.  
  
"Why don't we stay here for the night. The sun is setting, and it will be night soon. I think it's better that we stay here for the night, and we can talk about that Doguro tournament that girl was talking about in the morning."  
  
No one opposed. They were all tired from the day's event although most of them didn't do anything except listen, and watch it was a lot to take in, all in one day.  
  
Kagerou stayed in her own room, and the boys (Recca, Mikagami, Domon, Kurei, Koganei) and the girls (Yanagi, Fuuko, Nae) used two rooms that were separated by a fusuma (a sliding door that is usually placed between two traditional Japanese tatami rooms, so when opened it could also be used as one big room. It's kinda like a divider of a room.).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koganei was having trouble sleeping. He kept rolling back and forth in his futon. Although he was not close with Mika, Kaito, and Souta. It was still hard for him to face the fact that they were now enemies, and he had to fight against them. He hated to fight against people he had once called his mates. It was enough that he had to experience it once. But his heart ached when he thought of how Nae must feel. Mika was her best friend, and they had gone through so much together. It must of been so hard for her to fight Taku, and Kayo that day as well. She had taken care of them since they were babies, and had thought of them like they were her brother, and sister.  
  
Everyone in the Hokage House was awake except Domon sleeping soundly. Kurei, and Recca were thinking the same thing as Koganei, but being more silent about it. They weren't rolling over on their futons, but they had the same fear as Koganei on their minds. Would Nae be okay?  
  
In the girl's room on the other side of the fusuma. Fuuko was looking up at the ceiling with her futon covering her body. She kept on letting out big heavy sighs.  
  
Yanagi was lying down with her futon tucked under her arm looking at Nae lying next to her. Nae had her whole body including her head under her futon. Heavy sobs were heard from under her futon. Yanagi, and Fuuko knew she was crying, and couldn't blame her.  
  
Nae was crying under her futon trying to hide her tears by pressing her face into her pillow which made them even worse. She couldn't take it anymore, and stood up, and walked out of the room, and went to a part of the house no one was near. Yanagi, and Fuuko who both sat up after she left the room decided to leave her alone.  
  
Nae just walked around the outside hallway of the house going around in circles until she found a spot to sit down. She sat down in the middle of the outside hallway facing the front yard. She tucked her knees into her chest, and began to sob lightly into them trying not to make too much noise. She didn't want to wake the others, and most certainly didn't want them to see her like this.  
  
But things don't always go the way you plan. Life's just not fair. She heard footsteps coming her way. She wiped away her tears, and just looked up pretending she was looking at the stars. The footsteps came closer, and stopped right behind her. She heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Nae." The voice said softly. It was Kurei's voice, and Koganei was right behind him.  
  
"You okay?" Koganei asked in a gentle voice.  
  
"..." Nae didn't answer, she just stared at the sky trying to hold in the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
They took a step down into the ground and sat down next to Nae, and looked up at the sky. Koganei slightly opened his mouth to say something but closed it again thinking it was best to keep the silence.  
  
They stayed in silence for a while just staring into the clear black night sky looking at the bright shinning stars.  
  
Soon Nae couldn't hold in the tears anymore, and dropped her head into her knees as tears fell down onto the ground. She tried her best to hide the tears from them but they saw every single drop. Koganei just watched the tears fall. Kurei took his hand, and lightly patted her head, just like he did a long time ago every time Nae would cry.  
  
All she did the rest of the night was cry. She kept on crying until she finally fell asleep without realizing.  
  
"Is she asleep?" Koganei asked looking up at Kurei.  
  
"I think so" Kurei said not taking his eyes off from her.  
  
"Come, Kaoru let's take her to her room."  
  
Kurei got up as he lifted up Nae into his arms, and carried her into her room (Yanagi&Fuuko both awake), and stayed by her side.  
  
Koganei walked back into the boy's room to find Recca, and Domon still awake.  
  
"Hey chibi (midgit) where'd you go?" Recca asked Koganei as he sat up when Koganei entered the room.  
  
"We went to where Nae was. She was sitting there in the middle of the outside hallway. She fell asleep crying."  
  
Koganei answered back as he entered into his own futon.  
  
"Was Kurei with you?" Recca asked  
  
"Yeah, he's in Nae's room." Koganei covered himself with his blanket.  
  
"Oh, ok..." Recca began to cover himself with his blanket as well, then jumped up.  
  
"What did you say!?" He yelled at Koganei.  
  
His voice startled everyone in the next room.  
  
"What DID you say? Kurei's in the GIRL'S room?" Recca yelled as his face got closer, and closer towards Koganei.  
  
Koganei was startled, and all he could do was nod his head up and down.  
  
Recca ran to the fusuma, and opened it, and jumped into the room, but to find Kurei slaming him quietly down onto the floor covering his mouth to keep him from screaming.  
  
Recca kept on trying to get away from Kurei's grip. He kept on swinging his arms, and legs up, and down. Yanagi quickly ran up to him, and put her index finger over her thin lips telling him to be quiet, and pointed at the young sleeping figure.  
  
Recca finally understood the situation, and calmed down.  
  
The young girl had fallen asleep with a sweet expression on her face. It had been a long day, but tomorrow was going to be an even longer day. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ 


End file.
